Of Sin And Smoke
by TheFloralHedgehog
Summary: After the war, things were great. Until they weren't. An unfortunate event leaves Harry an abusive drunk and in the care of Hermione Granger. Hermione is tired of seeing Harry in pain, and she'll do anything to change that. (Eventual Hermione x Remus x Sirius) (TimeTravel Fic) Chapter 16 (2/16/17)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Its been a while since I've actually been on this website but I'm back and with a whole new username! Before I wasn't doing Harry Potter, but things like Naruto and Vampire Academy.**

 **This is an idea that's been stuck in my head for a while, and I've been wanting to get back into writing anyways. I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews and tell me what's up!**

* * *

His voice had never sounded so cold. Of course over the years she had gotten accustomed to his horrid demeanor, but she hadn't a clue what had happened to the boy looming above her. Man may have been a better word at this point in time, especially since he was the reason she was on the cold floor with a tear going up the side of her favorite sweater. What she did know, was that she hated the broken look in his eyes.

After the war, things had seemingly started getting better. For the wizarding world, that is. Purebloods, Half-Bloods, and Muggle Borns alike worked together to fix what had been damaged in their world. The Death Eaters were imprisoned or 'rehabilitated' upon their request. Harry had become the Boy Hero rather than The-Boy-Who-Lived. Ron and herself were also given many awards for their bravery to the world, and the sacrifices they had to make. For the first year, everything was grand. And then the incident happened.

Ginny had become pregnant. A pregnancy, as such, was frowned upon without wed-lock. Of course many people over-looked such a trivial thing, because it was The-Boy-Who-Saved. Harry had said time and time again something wasn't right. They had used the proper protection charms every time. They weren't ready to be married yet, much less have a child! Harry got over it quickly and a gallant wedding was prepared.

The child, as it turned out, wasn't Harry's. But, in fact, was Dean Thomas's. Ginny didn't argue when Harry kicked her out, nor when he asked for their divorce. However she tried many times to wiggle her way back into their tight-knit group.

A crash brought Hermione back to her senses. She lifted her hand out of the sticky puddle of firewhiskey and blood, and gave Harry a sobering smack across his face.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Clean yourself up this instant, Harry Potter!" Hermione ordered, pushing herself up onto her feet.

"I can't spend my whole life making sure you haven't drank yourself to death! Nor can I take any more of this!" Hermione gestured to the room around them and herself. Everything was an easy fix with magic of course, but she was tired of it.

"..I'm sorry 'Mione."

Hermione sighed, and pulled the male to her in a hug. It was the same every time. Harry would be sober for a few days, show face to the world, then come back. He'd get stupid drunk, Twinkle -Harry's house elf- would tell Hermione, Hermione came, Harry would get angry, Hermione would end up with an injury, Harry would get yelled at. It was a painful cycle. Hermione was just trying her hardest to do the right thing, but she couldn't even teach in these standards. Coming to his rescue put her behind on grading papers and coming up with assignments. Not to mention it was already hard trying to teach students not much younger than yourself.

Harry sobbed into Hermione's chest, as she smoothed his hair down. She was really considering taking him into a muggle rehab rather than sending him somewhere like St. Mungo's to treat him. If it were to get out that Harry was a drunk, his reputation would be ruined. Hermione didn't want that at all.

After calming Harry down and giving him a Sober Up potion, Hermione began putting the room back together. She made short work of it, and settled down next to him on the sofa, turning his head to look at the soft bruise that was beginning to come up on the cheek she had slapped.

"Missus Hermione?" Came the soft, scratchy voice of Twinkle.

"Yes, Twinkle?"

"Missus Hermione needs medical attention. Missus is bleeding."

Hermione grimaced. She realized then that she had forgotten about her side. Not only that, her hand had landed in the Firewhiskey glass when she had fell.

"I will be alright, thank you Twinkle."

"'Mione I'm so sorry!"

Hermione pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"It'll be okay Harry. Just get some rest." She said, brushing his hair out of his face.

He looked like he wanted to argue, but he knew better. She accio'd a blanket and laid it over him, then stood and made her way to the bathroom.

Hermione scowled at how disheveled she looked. Her hair was in knots and she had makeup running down her face. She was quite exhausted, so using much more magic right then wasn't the best idea. She turned the tap on hot and put in the stopper, allowing the sink to fill with water as she went to a cabinet and pulled out some medical supplies she had stashed there for cases like this.

She turned off the tap, and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, as she cleaned and bound the gash on her hand. Once she had more strength she would speed up the healing process. She wasn't the best at being a healer, but she could do a bit with her magic.

Hermione stood, and with a wash cloth, began softly cleaning her face with her unbound hand. There was a small scratch on her cheek that would scab up, but she didn't pay much mind to it. Little things happened to people all the time. What she really needed to worry about was the long cut across her abdomen. With a sigh, Hermione let the water out of the sink, and glanced at herself once more...at least there wasn't makeup running down her face now. She settled her hands on the sink, leaning against it as her mind began to wander once more.

All she wanted was for Harry to be happy. Of course, the whole situation with Ginny absolutely wrecked him. But he had been fragile from everything that had happened during the war. She knew he still had nightmares, she sure did. And that alone was enough to make someone drink. She had found herself staring at the bottom of a bottle plenty of times when a more horrible memory had come up. She needed to figure out how to help him. How to make him better.

It would have just been amazing if the whole war wouldn't have happened. Hermione had no idea where that would place her in relation to Harry or Ron or any of their friends. But she knew it would be worth it. Because then Harry would be happy. He would have something to live for.

Hermione licked her lips, and with a deep breath, peeled her sweater off. It stung a bit, as the edges had dried a bit, but upon inspection, her cut was still bleeding. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't shallow. It traveled from just under her left breast, to the top of her right hip. She knew it was a bad idea, but she did a quick scorigio on her wound. It stung, but all the blood around it disappeared, and just a bit of blood trickled out. Hermione placed gauze all along her cut, and bound her whole abdomen with medical tape. She needed to make sure it stayed for a bit.

She made for a quick sticking charm on the medical tape and gauze, when it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Probably should have stated all of this in the first chapter but I didn't.. It slipped my mind.**

 **Hermione is going to be a bit OC in this story because as much as I love her, she's not as much as a hoe as I want her to be.**

 **So basically since she was so strict at herself in her previous years, we're going to see her let loose a bit more, as her education isn't as important as before. She already knows everything there is to know, even if she thinks she doesn't. I also just want her to fool around a bit before we get to Remus's romance.**

 **Thanks everyone for the follows on this story! It's amazing to know people are interested. Please, leave reviews! Tell me what you want to see and it might just happen. Tell me what you thought.**

 **Also, I don't own Harry Potter. You should know that by now if you've been on this site before.**

* * *

"What the bloody- Sirius, get the Professor!"

. . .

"-strange clothing. Must be from a different-"

. . .

"-quite pretty. Wonder if-"

. . .

"Be quiet you bloody git! You'll wake-"

. . .

Hermione kept her eyes closed. She felt strange. There was quite a pounding in her head, and her body was sore. That was normal after helping Harry though. She must've fallen asleep at his house, because she could feel his soft hair between her fingers. That was normal, for her to stay.

Help him clean himself up the next day.

She let out a soft groan as she stretched her body out, it popping in many places, and there was a soft pull at her stomach where her cut was. It felt scabbed already...that was fast.

Hermione rolled over and curled herself around Harry's head, her fingers gliding through his hair.

"Harry we need to get up soon… I have to go to work at some point." She hummed.

"It seems she's taken a liking to James."

"Who's Harry?"

Hermione shot up in the bed, her hand reaching for her wand...that wasn't there. Her eyes went wide as pain registered up her body. She'd ripped her scabs open. She couldn't care about that now. Not with..

She recognized the room. The Hogwarts medical wing. But who were the boys? They seemed familiar.

Glancing next to her, she stared into her best friend's face..that was missing a certain scar, and certain colored eyes.

Hermione swallowed. This had to be some weird dream. Probably magic depletion induced.

There was no way in hell she was… Well she didn't want to say it. But glancing around into the eyes of the boys around her, she knew exactly where she was.

Judging by their looks, they were about fifth or sixth year. She hadn't done much research on them, or when certain events happened. Now, she wished she had asked more questions of Sirius and Remus when she'd had the chance.

Although if this was a dream, none of that mattered, did it?

"Ah, I see you're awake, my dear." The familiar, yet slightly younger, face of Albus Dumbledore came around the corner, and into the medical wing.

"Yes, sir." Hermione answered. Her throat was rather dry, and the response came out quite scratchy.

"Where did you come from?"

"How'd you get that scratch?"

"Why're you wearing weird clothes?"

"Boys, please. I know you feel...obligated to figure out everything about our visitor as you happened upon her, but she has only just woke. Won't you run to the kitchens and tell the house elfs to whip something up? I'm sure our friend here is famished. Also, fetch Madam Pomfrey for

me as well."

"Yes sir!" The boys chorused in their own respective ways.

Hermione bit her lip. It was strange. She hadn't had a dream that wasn't a nightmare in very long.

And the fact that Dumbledore was in it startled her.

"Alright, Miss Granger. Tell me what happened."

Hermione gave him a very strange look. How did he know her name? This was a dream. There's

no way Dumbledore would know-

"I received a letter this morning informing me of your arrival. There were no indications of what happened, or what we should do. It just stated that your name was Hermione Granger and that I should help you."

Hermione snorted. Okay, seriously? What kind of bollocks was her mind coming up with? A letter? To the past? Is that even possible?

No, Hermione reasoned with herself. It isn't possible. That's why this is a dream.

But something was telling her it wasn't a dream. She felt awake.

"Well, Professor, I'm not sure. I was helping my friend Harry and I think I tired myself out. I don't know how I got here." She said honestly.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, his eyes slightly twinkling.

"Magic depletion can be very unpredictable, Miss Granger. Tell me, where are you from?"

At this moment, Poppy came into the room. Hermione politely waited for her to have a quiet chat with Dumbledore, check her vitals, and bring her some water. Hermione was very thankful for that water. She guzzled it down, her throat feeling much better.

Hermione cleared her throat, and sat up in her bed.

"Sir, it seems to me that this is a dream." Hermione said honestly, avoiding his question.

"Well, my dear, I feel very much awake." Dumbledore grinned.

"No, Sir, I meant my dream."

"Well I also feel very much alive." Dumbledore winked at her.

Hermione paled. That was a terrible joke to make, and he didn't even know it.

"Sir, this may come as a shock, but I am from the year 2001." Hermione said bluntly, her bottom lip worrying between her teeth.

"Well from your clothing options I could tell you weren't from this time. However, 2001? That's a bit further than I assumed. We're in 1976, dear." Dumbledore confirmed Hermione's suspicions. Sixth year. Why sixth year?

Could she change things? Could she keep Peter from betraying James and Lily? Could she just all around keep the war from happening?

The horcruxes. If this wasn't a dream, Hermione was going to do all she could to destroy them all.

She wasn't sure how many had even been made yet. But she needed to keep the war from happening. She had too. For Harry.

"Sir, how can you prove to me that this isn't a dream?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap. She almost hoped it wasn't. She knew it was reckless to try to change the past, but it was worth it. The horrible things everyone went through..

Suddenly, Hermione felt a soft shock run through her body. It didn't hurt it was just...shocking.

"It seems you're still here." Dumbledore grinned, that twinkle back in his eyes.

"It seems so. Sir, I'm going to need your help. But I can't tell you here. Its too…" She trailed off, and looked around.

He understood.

The boys came running back in just as a platter of food appeared on her lap. Her mouth began to water. She missed Hogwarts food.

"Stentsie." Dumbledore called.

"Yes sir?" The house elf came in with a pop.

"Would you mind taking the food up to my office? We need to discuss a few things."

Stentsie gave a nod, and with another pop, the elf and her food disappeared.

"Sir, can we join you? We'd like to know why she just kind of...appeared in front of us." Remus asked. Hermione pressed her lips together.

"I'm sorry. We have important things to discuss. Maybe she'll tell you later, after she has enrolled here."

Hermione felt her jaw drop. Another opportunity to go to school here? She could just die from happiness. The only thing she was afraid of is her Horcrux hunting getting in the way of her studies. She would explain that to Dumbledore. Maybe he would know what to do.

Dumbledore dismissed the boys, much to their dismay, and they hunkered off. Hermione was given some basic black robes to pull on, before she followed Dumbledore to his office.

The walk was quiet, except for him giving the password to his office, which was a soft "Lemon Drops." Some things never change.

Once in his office, Hermione began shoving food down her throat as politely as she could. She felt like she hadn't eaten in ages. In between bites, she told him what she felt was needed to tell. The war, Voldemort, Harry, even the Marauders. She told him what she needed to do, and he seemed very interested in what she had to say.

Once she was done talking, and eating, he gave her a plan in his soft voice. She was to attend school here as a sixth year, much like the boys. He would help her find horcruxes. And he felt that it would be best if she wasn't to tell anyone the information she knew until later..way later If she could. He also told her he would give her any days off of she felt like she had a lead. They wouldn't count against her and she wouldn't have to make up any work. The Professors would just have to deal with it.

Hermione was slightly upset she would have a smaller workload than her previous years, but it would make things easier. Not only that she felt like she needed to take advantage of being in school again. Do things she never did. The thrill of even thinking of the things she wanted to do were beginning to well up inside her.

This would be a fun time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I upon making this story I had full intentions of updating this everyday. Obviously that hasn't happened. One day I was super busy with looking for a job, and the next I was enrolling for college.**

 **So, there's gonna be two options here. I'm going to let you guys pick. I'll either do my best to update every day, chapters about 1000-2000 words, or, I can update every 3-4 days for longer chapters about 5000+ words. Let me know.**

 **Thanks to everyone whos followed and favorited this story! The love is much appreciated.**

Hermione stood in the doorway of her private quarters. She was still a Gryffindor, so she would still be placed in the Gryffindor tower, but Dumbledore decided it would me much easier on her if she wouldn't have to sneak out of the girls dorm. It made things a little more lonely, as she was very used to sharing her room since she first came to Hogwarts, but she agreed it would be much easier to not have to sneak out of the girls dorm. Not to mention if she had a nightmare she would be..well it wouldn't be good.

The room was connected to the common room by a door with a password. It wasn't a huge room, but it wasn't small. It was cozy, with a fireplace, a few couches, and a bookshelf. Her bed was in the same room, but separated by a privacy wall in case she had guests. She also had a small bathroom that connected to her room.

She was thankful that Dumbledore had thought of all of this, but she was slightly put off. The others would know there was something different about her, and she was sure someone would be asking her such questions. Which is why she and Dumbledore came up with a story. She was his long lost niece. She didn't want to play the part of the 'spoiled favorite' but figured she had too. She wasn't going to be a brat about it though. That would just be taking it too far. Of course, she was older than sixteen but some students had already seen her, so she hoped she looked young enough. If anything she could just act like she's always had a mature body for her age and own it.

Hermione rubbed a hand across her face softly. She had a lot of things to figure out. But she also needed to get into the Marauders little tight-knit group. It shouldn't be too hard, since they were already interested in her because they were her 'saviors'. She just needed to give them the planned story little by little so they would keep coming back for more.

She figured it was time to face the crowd, and quickly refreshed herself with a few cleansing charms, and a beauty charm or two, to make herself presentable. She pulled on her uniform, and smoothed it down with her hands nervously. She knew some of the students and faculty wouldn't believe them, but it was just going to have to be good enough.

Hermione walked out of her room, wand in hand. The common room was quite filled for it being almost dinner time. All commotion stopped when she walked out, though. She felt like a foreigner in her own home. Her cheeks began to pink, looking across all the eyes that stared at her.

"Who is she?"

"Why's _she_ got her own room?!"

"She's not as pretty as they were saying, don't worry."

"She didn't even get sorted!"

"What's your name, love?"

Hermione's eyes snapped from the crowd to a courageous Sirius Black. He had stepped closer to her, and held a hand out. Hermione graciously took it.

"Hermione Granger." She stated simply.

"Hermione." Sirius purred with a smirk. He leaned his head down and kissed her hand lightly.

"May I escort you to the Great Hall?" He asked, pulling her slightly closer.

Hermione snorted. She hasn't seen Sirius charm someone like this in what felt like ages. Technically it was ages, but there were days where she felt it was only yesterday she was blushing under his innocent flirting to her. Of course, he was dead in her time, but she had gotten quite used to his ways.

Sirius seemed shocked that she wasn't swooning at his feet.

"I always liked a challenge." He said simply, as he tucked her hand into his arm and began walking towards the portrait. Sirius pushed through a few people but for the most part they moved out of the way.

Once they made it into the hallway, the other Marauders caught up.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself? It's only polite." Hermione asked Sirius, her eyes shifting up to his tall form.

"Oh, excuse my friend. He has practically no manners." Hermione was then pulled away from Sirius, and tucked under an arm.

"I'm James. James Potter."

Hermione swallowed deeply. It was so strange to see...well Harry. Harry looking much happier than he had in a long time. Of course the eye color was off, but that didn't matter. Hermione pressed her lips together, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself together.

"Prongs, that's not nice! I called dibs on her first!"

"Technically I saw her first so your dibs doesn't count." James shot back.

Sirius began pouting, crossing his arms tightly over his muscled chest.

Hermione politely unwound herself from James, and gave him a soft smile. She was about to introduce herself to him when Remus tapped on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him.

"Remus Lupin, and this, is Peter Pettigrew." He said. His eyes were flashing slightly gold, and Hermione wondered if the full moon was soon. She grabbed his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Its nice to meet you all. I'm Hermione." She said with a smile.

Remus shot the pouting Sirius a look, his eyes shifting from Sirius to Hermione quickly. Sirius seemed to catch on.

"I'm-"

"Excuse my daft friend, Granger. That's Sirius Black." James said, smirking at Sirius.

"I thought you were the slick one, Pads." Remus teased his friend, his arm circling Sirius's shoulder as he began to pout again.

Hermione smiled. She was already enjoying this group. Well, Peter hadn't said one word. Not that she wanted him too. She wanted to set her cat on the vile man. But he seemed harmless at the current moment. He was quiet, but smiley, at least.

They arrived at the Great Hall, and Hermione separated from the boys, regardless of their argument. She was to stand and wait for the feast to begin before she could go to the table. Dumbledore wanted to 'explain' everything first.

Hermione made some small talk with a few of the professors she recognized, as they were curious about her. It seemed that Dumbledore had a meeting with them and told them she was his niece and the story they had come up with. She knew Dumbledore wasn't going to tell the whole story to the whole school in case she needed information to tell people, but he was going to give the basics.

Everyone was seated, and Dumbledore went to his stand, his voice booming across the Great Hall.

"Good evening, students. I know that a speech before a meal isn't apart of the normal schedule but please, bear with me. It seems that my brother has finally come to his senses, and sent my niece to our school. Hermione."

Hermione came and stood beside him, he placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"She is not my brothers daughter, but my sisters. As you all know I've had quite a busy time, so she was not put in my care, but his. Once she arrived here, we sorted her privately into the house of Gryffindor. Hermione is a very special girl. You all do right to treat her kindly."

With a sweep of his hand, Dumbledore let the food appear over all the tables. Hermione was shocked. Dumbledore usually liked to get really into speeches, but this was short, sweet, and to the point. Dumbledore gave her a quick hug, and shoo'd her to her table.

The talking buzz began around the room. Hermione ignored it, and made her way to the table, sitting at a spot left between Sirius and James, Peter and Remus sitting opposite them.

"You didn't tell us-"

"Does it matter though? I'm still a student. Just because I'm related to the headmaster doesn't mean anything. I'm not going to get special treatment because I'm related to him." She said.

It was true. She wasn't getting special treatment because she was Dumbledore's 'niece'. She was getting it because she was from the future and had things she had to get done.

"What about the room?" Sirius jabbed at her, but she knew underneath he was actually... _serious_.

"That might be because I'm his niece. But nothing else. I won't be getting special treatment from the professors or anything." Hermione shrugged, as she began piling food on her plate. Something in the back of her mind was yelling at her for lying, but she had to. Besides she hardly knew James or Peter. And this was a young Sirius and Remus...even though they only looked a bit younger...and acting the same.

"So can you tell us why we found you unconscious in the courtyard?" Peter asked.

Hermione rose an eyebrow. She hadn't meant too, but she didn't like him. She knew how he turned out and it just really put her off. It wasn't that he was being impolite or anything, it was actually very timid like. Hermione wondered what happened to this boy to make him turn against his friends. Fear, was probably the answer. But there's a difference between fear and selfishness too.

"I'm not exactly sure. The last thing I remember is apparating with Aberforth. I hate being a side-along, honestly. But after apparating I don't remember anything. Not where we ended up, not how I got in the courtyard. Absolutely no idea."

Peter seemed satisfied and nodded, looking back down at his plate to continue eating his food.

"Tell us about you." James said. It was really a statement and not a question. But it was something Hermione hated answering. It was the thing guys liked to ask on a first date. Not that Hermione went on many after the war, but after her fling with Ron went awry, she just went out.

"I'm more of the type of person you get to know over time, rather than unloading a bunch of information you will never remember all at once." Hermione stated simply, spooning a scoop of plum sauce into her mouth.

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise. Sirius chuckled and threw an arm around Hermione, which she politely pushed off. James snorted. Peter stayed silent.

"What a lady we picked up here, aye boys." Sirius teased, poking Hermione in the cheek.

"Would you kindly stop trying to flirt with me in front of your friends? You're making Peter uncomfortable." Hermione swatted at Sirius's hand. She didn't mind the flirting, like she said she was rather used to it from Sirius. But Peter's awkwardness was making her feel very wearisome.

"I-it's alright Hermione. I'm okay." Peter stuttered out, eyes wide.

Hermione gave Peter a 'yeah right' look.

"Sorry Worm. Didn't know it made ya feel weird." Sirius said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Hermione knew he wouldn't stop, but he might pull back a bit until they're all completely comfortable with each other.

The rest of dinner was small talk, and Hermione did tell them a little about her, in exchange for the same information about them. Favorite candy, favorite subject, favorite book (Hermione had a hard time picking), simple things like that. She was letting it be known that she didn't really like talking about herself. But she honestly just didn't want to be unprepared for a question and have to make something up on the spot.

She walked back to the common room with the boys, already feeling like she was back home again. Even Peter had made a few jokes with them. She wondered if there was anyway to keep him from turning into a bad seed. She decided she certainly would try.

She was happy that it was easy for her to integrate into this group. It made things much easier on her. She would gain their trust, learn all of their secrets (most she already knew), and would keep them alive.

All of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! There's some M rated stuff In this chapter. Fully unintended to happen. I was just writing and it happened. Hermione wanted it that bad. I had intended to search for the first Horcrux this chapter, but Hermione got distracted before she could.**

 **I still need you guys to let me know how I should do the updates.**

 **Also, I have decided, that this will end up being a SiriusxHermionexRemus story. I don't know why that thought was thrown out of my mind but it was until I had a short conversation with my first reviewer, maraudersanarchy. So, thank them for this becoming that.**

 **Keep in mind, i want Hermione to kind of let loose. There will be goodness with all of our favorite boys. Excpet maybe Peter, because Peter is a lil baby.**

 **AGAIN, THERE IS M-RATED STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS AN M-RATED STORY. BE WARNED.**

* * *

Hogsmeade weekend.

It had been a week since Hermione had been there, and she was informed she had joined near the end of the first term. It was almost Christmas break. They had another two weeks before then, and Hermione didn't know what she was going to do. She supposed she could stay and search for Horcruxes, but she knew most of them weren't made yet. She knew Lucius was supposed to be in possession of one, and she wasn't sure if he was in his ranks yet or not.

She supposed she could try to see if he had the Dark Mark yet. Even if he did that didn't mean he _had_ Tom Riddle's diary yet. But, she knew she could be on the lookout for it anyways.

Hermione paced in her room. If anything, the Diadem would be in place. There wasn't a really secure way to get it there unless he had done it himself when he was in Hogwarts. She wasn't sure if he trusted any of his followers yet, and if he did it probably wasn't enough to get them to move his horcruxes.

Hermione swallowed deeply, her hand resting on her left forearm. Bellatrix was done with Hogwarts already. Hermione was sure the crazy bitch was already in Voldemort's ranks, and was kissing his feet. The Cup was sure to be in there by now. But how would she get in there?

How did she plan on destroying any of these? She didn't have a basilisk fang or the Sword of Gryffindor. She supposed the Sword may come when she needed it, but she didn't like those chances.

At the most, there would only be seven, unless she failed in this task. She didn't even know how she expected to get to the snake. Or if she was strong enough to kill Voldemort at the end.

She sure put a lot on her shoulders.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, and Hermione rubbed her face softly, flicking the door open with her wand.

"Are you ready to go?" James asked. She supposed he was the one they sent to fetch her.

Hermione nodded, and smoothed down her clothes, forgetting she wasn't wearing her uniform, but a red jumper, and the black jeans she'd arrived in. She also had on a winter cap, and a scarf. She wasn't sure how cold it was supposed to be, but she would just cast a warming charm on herself if need be.

She pocketed her wand, and wrapped an arm around James' waist as his came around her shoulders. Her door shut behind them. This stance was normal for her and any of the Marauders. Yes, even Peter. It seemed they felt like it was a 'protective' thing. As if she needed protection. She was in a war for Circe's sake! Not that they knew that…

The others came down, and James and Sirius started their normal banter about who would 'escort' her to their destination. About half way to the carriges, strong arms circled her waist and pulled her from in between the two of them. Remus tucked her tightly under his own arm, and Hermione smiled at him gratefully.

"Look whose got her now." Remus teased, as James and Sirius realized what just happened.

"But Moony, you got her last time!"

"Yeah, and the time before that!"

"Well, if you gits would just escort her and not pull her back and forth, I wouldn't have to be her savior so often." Remus beamed at them.

Hermione was actually rather surprised he had warmed up to touching her so quickly. She knew he was quite..careful about this kind of thing. But she also pushed him to do it. The Remus she remembered was a happy, loving person. She wanted this Remus to make it to that point earlier in life.

"We just both want to be gentlemen is all." James responded.

"Prongs, what happened to Evans? Thought you wanted to be a gentleman to her." Sirius teased him, pushing him a bit with his hip.

"I do. But she's still coming around. Might as well practice, right?" James laughed, Hermione knew it was true, too. No matter how much the boys 'fought' over her, she knew James was still very interested in Lily. He gushed over her quite often, and asked Hermione what he should do to get her to like him back.

Hermione knew they weren't supposed to get together until 7th year, but she also knew she liked him when he started to calm down. So that's what she suggested. For him to just ask her out one-on-one and not make it a big deal infront of a whole ton of people. And to be sincere and not jokey or flashy or anything like that.

And he planned on doing it today.

Hermione knew that if she rejected him he would actually be hurt pretty bad. The reason why he was so flashy was to make it look rediculous and people would think he wasn't hurt everytime she rejected him. But Hermione knew better. James had asked her out three times since she had been there, and had been his shoulder at least one of those times.

The five of them loaded up into a carriage and headed into Hogsmeade, where James would find a flower, just one, and wait for Lily to arrive. They had left earlier than most of the students would want too. Most didn't come until around Lunch time.

But, Hermione had a lot of shopping to do. Thanks to what she had on her, and Dumbledore supplying some money, she thought she had enough to buy each of her boys a present, and she needed to get it all done this weekend. They had a Hogsmeade trip next weekend as well, but she wanted to use that to be with the boys.

Hermione helped James pick out a red rose that had a sparkling charm on it, then headed off away from them and into The Three Broomsticks. She got permission from Rosemerta to use her Floo, and practically skipped to the fireplace.

With a clear voice, Hermione called out

"Diagon Alley"

Hermione stepped out, and began brushing the Floo powder from her shoulders.

Where to start? What to get? She knew that Remus liked books, potion making, and chocolate. Sirius liked Muggle contraptions, and Quidditch. James liked...Lily and Quidditch. Peter would love any kind of food.

Hermione made her first stop to Florish and Blotts, making her way to the back of the store where the potions section was, but instead was met with Magical Creatures. Hermione pouted. She had spent so much time in this store in her time, and she knew they never changed things around. Now she was going to have to learn a whole new store!

Starting from the back, Hermione began searching the sectons, embedding them into her mind. About mid way, she found the Potions section.

Hermione scanned a few of the titles before picking out 'Unique Potion Making Vol. I'

This book would be great for Remus.

Hermione paid for the book, and headed back out. She knew she was going into muggle London to find something for Sirius, and to get baking supplies for Peter's, but for James she needed to go into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Hermione searched through everything. A broom would be too much, besides with his parents she was sure he already had the best.

Hermione decided on a nice pair of fingerless leather gloves. James had started complaining about his beginning to fall apart.

After this purchase, Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron, and out of the other side to muggle London. Hermione walked around for a bit, before walking into a general store. She bought her ingredients to make Peter a cake, and then found a pawn shop. She figured she could get some ideas from this place before actually going out.

Hermione searched through clothes, through knick knacks, through electronics, before finally making a decision.

Hermione bought a few vinyls from the store, and rushed out to find a music store.

Hermione bought Sirius a nice record player, and a few vinyls.

She made her way back into Diagon Alley, bought a few candies from Honeydukes, and Floo'd back to Hogsmeade.

Hermione didn't realize she'd spent so much time shopping, but the day was turning dark. She met up with Remus and Peter, and they explained what had happened with James and Lily. Of course Lily declined, but apparently she was rather harsh about it.

Hermione sighed. She and the boys headed back to the castle, her items shrunk and neatly in her pockets, other than the ingredients. She carried those.

Hermione rushed into the common room, knowing James wouldn't be in there but hoping. She deposited her things into her room quickly and rushed one of the boys upstairs to get James and Sirius to come down.

James came down red-eyed and sniffling. Hermione had never seen him so broken up over this before. She rushed him into her room and shut the door, not even thinking about the other boys.

She sat on her bed and held him, his face pressing into her neck, his arms around her waist, and hers around his shoulders. She let him cry on her for a bit, rubbing his shoulder in a soothing fashion with her thumb.

"I just can't believe-" James broke off. Hermione understood though.

"You can't give up on her. I promise you, it will work out with her. Maybe not now, but later." Hermione said, pressing a kiss to his head.

James nodded, sniffing softly. He pulled away and went up to her pillows, laying back against them. Hermione scooted up next to him. Their arms went around each other and they just laid there for a while. Hermione bit her lip, and gave out a tiny sigh. She hasn't had this kind of affection in a while. It was really, really nice.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked, her eyes meeting his.

James sat silently, just looking at her. The tension was suddenly very thick, and Hermione leaned over, pressing their lips together tightly.

The kiss was very heated, James pushing his sorrows deep into it, their tongues delving into each others mouths. Hermione laced her fingers in James's hair, reveling in the familiar feeling of his lips, his hair, he really felt the same as Harry.

His hand came up to cup her breast lightly, his thumb tracing across her bra, giving it a light squeeze.

Hermione knew exactly where this was going, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want it. Harry was the guy she lost her virginity to. Back when they were searching for Horcruxes and Ron had just left. It was a one time thing, painfully passionate, but she and Harry knew that's not who they were to each other.

James pushed her down, hovering above her. He kept their lips connected as his hand pushed up her shirt, fondling her through her bra still. Hermione's own hands traveled up his abdomen, feeling his toned muscles from his years of quidditch.

Suddenly, Hermione's shirt was flung off, along with her bra, and James' mouth was connected to one of her nipples, the other being twisted and pulled by an experienced hand. Hermione arched her back and moaned, her fingers tangling in his hair. She separated them for a moment, as she pulled his own shirt over his head, and began undoing his trousers. His hands began undoing hers as well, their lips caught in a heated kiss. All that separated them now were her knickers, as James had apparently opted to go commando that day. Hermione gave him a pointed look, and James gave her a sheepish grin.

Hermione pushed them over, straddling his waist. Her hand wrapped around his length, and began slowly moving it up and down. She pressed their lips together once more, before positioning herself above him, and slowly moving down onto his length. He let out a low groan, his hands coming to hold onto her hips tightly.

Hermione let herself adjust to him, before beginning to move up and down at a steady pace, soft moans flowing from her mouth. James pressed one hand between her folds, sending a shock of pleasure up Hermione's spine, earning him a much louder noise.

His fingers began delicately touching her, sending the shocks up her spine every time she came down. James suddenly needed more speed. He spun them over, pinning her to the bed, and began pounding into her at a faster pace. Hermione began to feel the pressure building up in her core, her head thrown back, her body arched up against his chest.

Her climax hit her in waves, as James continued to pound her senslessly, until he met his own climax, pulling out just in time to release his seed upon her stomach.

James fell back into the bed beside her, panting. They sat in silence for a moment, both trying to catch their breath.

"I didn't know if.."

"I am." Hermione teased. She leaned over and grabbed her wand from her pants, casting a quick scourgify upon the both of them. She then proceeded to curl up next to him, her head near his.

"Thank you." He said simply, pressing a kiss to her head.

"It was as much for me as it was for you. Now quit moaping about Lily. She'll come around, okay?"

James nodded, and shifted, pulling the blanket over the both of them. Technically he didn't have to leave here, but he knew the guys would be pretty pissed if he spent the night.

"Can we not-"

"No, we're not telling anyone about this. Don't worry." Hermione said, she pressed a kiss to his chest, then rested her head on it, listening to his heartbeat.

His hands were trailing her skin softly, soothingly. Hermione hadn't felt this relaxed in a very long time.

"How'd you get this scar?" James asked. His fingers were tracing the long line that she had added to her collection of scars since she had been here. It was the cut from Harry.

"Its a long story, but I was helping a friend." She said simply. It was the truth. But she didn't need to tell him it was from his son.

James suddenly shot up, his hand holding her left arm in his tightly.

Hermione paled.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" He asked, his fingers tracing the letters across her forearm.

Hermione swallowed.

"You're not Dumbledore's niece, are you?" He asked, his eyes finally meeting hers.

Hermione shook her head.

"I can't tell you anything, James. I'm sorry. Not yet, at least."

James' brow furrowed, his hand on her arm tightening.

"You must be bloody important for Dumbledore to lie about you." He whispered. His fingers kept tracing the letters. Hermione's heart broke when a tear fell from his eyes and landed on her arm.

"Please, don't cry for me James. This happened three years ago."

James said nothing, but pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly.

Hermione sighed, her own arms circling his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is late. I've been having family problems and I've had to deal with that for the past few days and its just been...yeah.**

 **No one attack me, Okay? You guys can change this however you want. Either the Marauders have been made older in this story to be two years younger than Lucius, or Lucius was made younger to be only two years older than the Marauders. You pick. Don't attack. I am sitting here right now telling you that I KNOW LUCIUS IS OLDER. I just really wanted him in school with them for at least a year. So SHHHHHH.**

 **Also, this chapter might get a little confusing towards the end. Just bear with me, please. I'll stick an explanation at the very end**

 **One more thing! If anyone is interested I would like a beta reader! Someone that knows Harry Potter well would be preferable. I know there's a place to go look for a Beta reader but I am SUCH an awkward person and I don't have a whole ton of time to look around for the perfect person.**

* * *

Hermione rolled over in her bed, feeling soft fabric brush against her naked skin.

Her eyes shot open.

He was gone. She'd fallen asleep on him and he left.

Hermione pressed her lips together and rolled over onto her back, throwing her arm over her eyes. She didn't know what time it was, but she didn't want to get up. Her body was sore, and her head hurt quite a bit. It was also inevitable that she was going to be bothered by the boys most of the day, since it was still the weekend. She figured she could go to the Room of Requirement and begin looking through those damned piles of random things.

That's what she would do. But right now, she would sleep a bit more.

Hermione rolled onto her side, and curled into herself, her eyes closing once more. As soon as she drifted off, a knock came on her door.

With a growl, Hermione stood from her bed and stalked to the door. She unlocked it, and proceeded to flung it open.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" It was Sirius. The boys were going to learn that she was not a morning person.

"Uh-I-I-Her-Hermione, dear."

"What is it, then?" She asked, rubbing a hand across her forehead.

"I don't mind the show at all, but some others might." He said. Sirius stood closer to the door, trying to block her from the view of anyone else.

Hermione then realized that she was stark naked.

Her cheeks flamed up.

"Is-Is that a hickey?" Sirius asked, his face falling from its smile.

Hermione put herself behind the door, hiding her body from his view.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius. What do you need?" She asked, her face still blood red.

"Nothing. Never mind." Sirius said, his face angry and his eyes dark. He stalked away, his form rigid.

Hermione groaned, shutting the door. She'd really hoped he wouldn't put two and two together. That was something she did not need to deal with. Deciding that the best thing to do was avoid everyone today, Hermione was going to the Room of Requirement. She needed to find this Horcrux.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip, as the doors appeared in front of her. She looked around her quickly, before rushing in. She set down her things near the front, and sighed. This was going to take hours, if not days, to get through all of this.

She kind of remembered where it was placed. Towards the back, and basically on the top of a pile. So, she started her way toward the back, looking up at the tops for the familiar case. After searching around for about half an hour, a pile began tumbling over on itself.

Strange..

Hermione pulled her wand out, and walked around the pile. There was no way it just fell with no influence. Suddenly a bird flew out of the pile, startling Hermione, and she stumbled back into a hard surface...chest.

"Scared of a bird, Little Bird?"

The voice made her skin crawl. Hermione clenched her jaw, and stepped out of his personal space.

"Not at all. I was just shocked." She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She knew he would be handsome, but the man was not a good person. She knew he didn't want to work with Voldemort, Draco had told her so, but she still couldn't keep herself from hating him. She didn't know how terrible he was at this age.

"How do you know about this room?" He asked, his voice steady.

"I...I stumbled across it a few days ago. I didn't know what it was but...but curiosity got the better of me so I came back. It's quite a mess in here." She hoped that answer was convincing enough. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of what to tell someone if she had been caught.

"I see.."

"How do you know about it? Why are you here?" She asked. She still didn't want to turn and look at him. She wondered what was going through his head right about now.

Suddenly, her eyes caught the case. It was on the pile that had fallen. She didn't want to go for it if he knew about it. She pressed her lips together and turned around to him. Maybe she could get him to leave or-

His looks shocked her. Of course, he had the Malfoy trademarks, he was Lucius after all. But he had a more boyish look to him. His hair wasn't cropped short like Draco's had been during school, but rather below his ears. It seemed messily put together. Like he had meant for it to look messy. His school robes were nowhere to be found, but rather his school jumper, undershirt, and tie were on, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. On his legs were simple black dress pants, and dress shoes. His wand was dangling precariously between two fingers. It was actually nice to not see that stupid cane of his.

"Why I'm here shouldn't matter, Little Bird." He said, taking a step closer. Hermione shot a quick look to his left forearm. The mark wasn't there, and she couldn't feel any glamour charms in the room. She visibly relaxed, letting out a breath.

Lucius rose an eyebrow, lifting his arm to inspect it. He noticed what she had done. Of course, he had no idea what she was relaxing about.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said, lifting her hand up for him to shake.

"Lucius Malfoy...Everyone knows who you are, Little Bird. It's my pleasure." He grasped her hand softly in his cool grip, and leaned down, his lips pressing softly to her hand. Hermione felt her cheeks burn.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mister Malfoy." She said politely, softly pulling her hand from his grasp.

"Lucius, please."

"Alright, Lucius. Why are you sneaking around in a room filled with junk?" She asked. As of then she felt comfortable enough to begin looking around once more. She picked up a few things, played with them, and set them back down.

"Honestly, I followed you. What have you been searching for?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

Hermione cleared her throat, and chewed on the inside of your cheek.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She bluffed, turning from him once more to begin messing with things.

"Oh, come on, Little Bird. You haven't been messing with anything this whole time and suddenly you are. You have to be looking for something." Lucius pried, coming up next to her.

"Not at all." She said. At that moment she picked up the case that held the diadem. The dark magic that flooded up her hand gave her terrible anxiety, and all the bad memories she'd spent years on concealing came back. Her heart sped up, and her vision went black.

* * *

"'Mione?"

"Mm?"

"Hermione, dear. Open your eyes. We need to make sure you're okay."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She was very confused. And suddenly, the shock hit her hard.

"Minerva? Harry? Wha-?" She sat up quickly, pressing her hands to her eyes to rub them.

"This may be a shock to you, dear, but we need to know where you've been." Minerva said, her hand was grasping Hermione's softly, her thumb rolling across her knuckles every few seconds.

"I-I- What?" Hermione asked. She was..why was she back here? She needed to go back! She had to fix things for Harry! How did she-

"'Mione, you've been out for a month now, and things have been changing wickedly. We remember what happened before, but now there are new memories. It's so confusing.." Harry placed a hand to his face.

Hermione suddenly felt an ache in her heart as she too, started remembering things. But it wasn't with Harry. It was with the Marauders. She remembered James and Lily's wedding. She remembered Harry being born. She was so confused. Where did the past and the present meet? When would she be one person? When would memories collide?

"You're...you're also older, Hermione. Goodness, you're still beautiful, but your face has changed a bit." Minerva said. She picked up a mirror, and held it up to her face.

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes. She _was_ older. Which meant that this might be the last time for her to be in this time and remember. Time was such a confusing thing. She wished she had Dumbledore to help her right now.

She didn't understand. What was going on?

"I've been with the Marauders." She told them. Harry's face lit up slightly.

"Your father, Harry, He's a great man. I haven't talked much with your Mum, though. But I will..I just have to figure out how to get back." She said. She knew they would argue but her gut was telling her she had to. She didn't belong in this time anymore. She belonged to them. To James, and Sirius, and Remus. And maybe even Peter.

Even if that meant she would be the only one to remember what happened. She didn't know if that's how this would work or not. But she needed Harry to be happy.

"I passed out to get there, and I passed out to come back. I think it's my window." She told them. What would make her pass out though? She didn't know if she wanted to risk magic depletion again. And dark magic made her skin crawl.

"You have to help me get back. Please. I have too!" She begged.

They argued about it for a bit, but Minerva finally gave in. She knew Hermione would never give in. And she'd always told her to trust her gut.

She was going to give her Draught of Living Death, and hope for the best.

"Hermione, when you can, tell them all that I love them. Please." Harry said. Hermione nodded, and pulled him in for a tight hug. He kissed her forehead softly, and smiled down at her.

"Also, I know you banged my dad." He said, his grin widening.

Hermione blushed deeply, and started laughing.

"Just missed me so much, did you?" He teased her. Hermione shook her head, and grinned widely at him.

"I do miss you, Harry." She told him.

Hermione downed the potion and laid back in bed. The dizziness began to hit her, and she closed her eyes.

"I miss you too, 'Mione."

* * *

 **So, yeah. If this last part confused you I am so sorry. Basically her passing out is going to be a way back and forth between times until she can't go back anymore. Because there will be a turning point where she can't go back and see how things are doing. Next time she goes back she'll spend more time but A) She just found the diadem and was panicking a bit about not getting it B) She was a bit scared she couldn't go back.**

 **Thanks for reading guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, everybody! Thanks so much for all of the reviews and favorites and everything! It's all very appreciated.**

 **Sorry this chapter took a bit to get out, I've been right busy.**

* * *

" _-bloody hell did you do to her?!"_

" _I didn't do anything! She just passed out!"_

" _Yeah, Like we'd trust a bloody Slytherin. A_ _ **Malfoy**_ _nonetheless."_

" _My house has nothing to do with this. You're lucky I didn't just leave her there."_

" _Fuck you!"_

" _Why the hell would you even think something like that?! She's done nothing to you!"_

" _Exactly. So why would I harm her?"_

" _Because you're a bloody-"_

"Please, stop shouting. You're making my head hurt worse."

Hermione rolled over in the hospital bed, keeping her eyes shut. She was content hearing their voices-she knew she was back. She also didn't want to listen to them argue with Lucius. Not to mention the terrible pounding in her head was becoming too much to handle.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Hermione shook her head, "He didn't hurt me at all. He's right. We're lucky he didn't just leave me there." She said.

She opened her eyes and spotted her boys minus one. Sirius. Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure what to do about the situation.

"I brought this case with us when you fainted. I figured we should have Dumbledore take a look at it? See why it made you faint, yeah?" Lucius held the diadem case in one of his hands. He was holding it out to her. Hermione was scared she would get sent back if she touched it, but figured it was easier to come back to this time then to go back to that time.

Hermione wrapped her dainty fingers around it slowly, and took it from him.

"I agree, thank you, Lucius." She said, giving him a soft smile.

"Until later, Little Bird." Lucius smirked at her. He grabbed her free hand, and placed a soft kiss to it before walking away.

"Oh, so you let them call you by pet names? Wow, Granger, really? Two guys in two days? Is there an end to your whorish tendencies?" Sirius asked. It seemed he had walked up just to hear the tail end of their conversation.

"I bet that's why he brought you here, aye? You were having a little session like the slut you are and he used one too many charms on you, right? That's what really happened?" Sirius walked further into the room.

Hermione was actually stunned. She had no idea what Sirius was going on about. Of course she knew he would put things together and figure out she and James had slept together, but why was he so angry at her?

"Sirius stop. You don't even know what happened." James said, he stepped closer to Sirius, trying to get him to leave the room.

"Shut up! You're at fault just as much as she is, you prick!" Sirius yelled. He pushed James hard, and James stumbled back into the wall. James picked himself up quickly, and pushed Sirius back.

"She's such a whore! I hope you got STD's from-"

Hermione, in that moment, had absolutely no idea how she had gotten out of bed. She had no idea how she had gotten over near Sirius and James.

She had no idea why her hand was raised. She had no idea why Sirius was suddenly clutching his cheek.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do, Sirius Black. You are not my superior. You are not my father. Get that through your thick head." Hermione said, her voice dark.

"Fuck you." Sirius spat, he then proceeded to stomp out, still clutching his cheek.

Hermione closed her eyes, and rubbed her fingers against her forehead, trying to rub out her headache. She felt bad for slapping him, but his words hurt her just the same. She had no idea why he was so angry about it, anyways.

"For the record, I'm also angry about you two sleeping around together. But I will not lose my wits. And I know you're going to do whatever you want, Hermione. But please, don't pull us all apart." Remus said. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, strangely enough right where her head was pounding.

He pulled back, his eyes were gold. "I'm going to go try to calm him down. Maybe everything will be okay by tomorrow. Don't stress about it too much. He'll get over it." Remus smiled softly at her.

"Thank you, Remus." Hermione smiled.

Remus let go of her, then grabbed his school bag and walked out of the room.

Hermione and James both looked at Peter, who just looked very confused.

"Anything you want to express, Pete?" James asked, his arms crossing playfully over his chest.

"I don't… I don't know, honestly. I'm a bit befuzzled." He said, scratching his cheek.

"About what?" Hermione asked, as she mimicked James' stance.

"Well, I just never thought that James would be the first one to get to you. I was sure it was going to be Sirius, then James. But I never thought-"

"Thanks for the confidence, Pete. I enjoy the fact that you think I was going to succumb to one of you." Hermione laughed, and walked over to give him a short hug.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant if it were to happen I thought surely it was going to be Sirius."

James snorted.

"Yes, he certainly has a way with the ladies, aye, whore?" James asked.

Hermione chuckled, and moved away from Peter back to the hospital bed.

"You got that right, prick."

James grinned and shoved her a bit, to which Hermione gave him a light shove back.

"Alright, you two. I'll leave before the clothes come off again." Peter teased, then grabbed his things and left.

"For your information, no clothes are coming off!" Hermione called after him.

"'Mines, the kind of are. You need to change out of your hospital smock." James said. He handed her a stack of folded clothes.

"You're absolutely right. Now get out of here so I can change."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." James teased, leaning back against the wall.

"Out, James Potter." She said, a grin wide on her face.

* * *

At dinner, they sat very strangely. Since Hermione had gotten there, they'd always sat with Sirius, herself, and Remus on one side, with James and Peter on the other, sitting somewhere near the middle. Tonight, they sat Sirius at the edge of the table, then Remus next to him, Peter, James, and herself. It seemed that Sirius was quite mad at the both of them, so Peter and Remus thought the barrier would make things easier. They were quite wrong.

Before dinner ended, Sirius had effectively slipped Hermione and James both a potion that made them very sick. How? Remus had absolutely no idea. Hermione and James spent the night in the hospital wing, refusing to tell Pomfrey how they had gotten sick.

The next morning, Hermione went to her room to freshen up, then went up to Dumbledore's office, diadem in her pocket. She said the password, and headed up. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when she walked in, a faraway look on his face. Hermione set the diadem on his desk, and sat in the cushy chair opposite him.

"Hello, dear." He said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Good morning, Professor." Hermione greeted him.

"What have you brought me?" He asked, reaching across his desk to grab the blue case.

"The first horcrux, sir. Although I have no means to destroy it with." She told him, shifting in her chair.

"The Ravenclaw Diadem? This has been missing for years.." Dumbledore had a slight shock in his voice, his fingers tracing the stones. He shuddered. Hermione knew he could feel the magic that was coming from it.

"Dark magic, indeed." He mumbled to himself. He closed the case, and looked to her.

"What should we do, Professor?" She asked, chewing on her lip.

Dumbledore stayed silent for a moment, and leaned back in his chair, a hand coming up to stroke his beard.

"Keep the diadem hidden for now." He said. He placed a charm on it, and opened his desk drawer, setting the diadem in it. He then closed it, and locked it with his magic.

"You've talked before about basilisk venom, yes? I shall have something made for us, dear. Something that won't catch much attention. I'll call for you when it arrives." He nodded to himself.

"One more thing, Professor. I went back to the future." She stated.

Dumbledore sat up straight.

"You what?"

"I went back to the future, sir. I found the diadem and touched it. I got very overwhelmed, and passed out. I woke up and I was in the future. They gave me Draught of Living Death to bring me back here. But I think it's my key of going back and forth." She said, scooting to the edge of her seat.

"I see...Yes, I think you're right. Let me know if it happens again, okay?" Dumbledore asked her, lacing his hands together on top of his desk.

"Yes sir. Thank you for your time." Hermione stood, grabbed her satchel, and bowed her head to him shortly.

"Thank you for your time, dear." Dumbledore winked at her.

Hermione blushed, and headed out of the room.

* * *

A few days later, Sirius was still being petty. Although, the pranks had stopped. He still refused to talk to her or James. Hermione was done with it. Done. Absolutely fed up. After her classes, she stomped to the common room to wait for him to show up with Remus. The two were close before, but they seemed to be a bit closer now, since Sirius wasn't talking to her or James.

Today was the last day of classes for the week. They had five days until Winter Holiday started, only three of those being class days. Hermione still didn't know what she was going to do. It wouldn't be terrible to be alone, but it would be very upsetting. Hermione was thankful it was the weekend. She was going to try to get something that would give her a dreamless sleep. She hadn't been sleeping well, ever since she touched the Diadem. Her nightmares had came back full-force. She was happy she had her own room.

She heard Sirius and Remus walk into the room, joking back and forth, and stood from the couch. She didn't know if it was sleep deprivation, or what, but a sudden fire ignited in her. She stomped to the two boys, grabbed them both by their ears, and dragged them to her room. She practically tore her door down in the process.

She made sure her door was locked tight before turning to the two of them, ignoring Sirius' disgusted glares.

"Sirius Black, stop acting like a child this instant!" Hermione yelled at him, her wand clutched tightly in her hand.

"You can't tell me what to do, you bloody whore." He said, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Sirius, stop." Remus said, turning to his friend and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"What? You been in bed with her too, ain't ya? Shouldn't she know she screwed a bloody-"

"Sirius. Just stop. Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. Just because I slept with _one_ person doesn't make me a bloody whore. You're making an arse out of yourself! Look at what you've done! You've cut ties with one of your best friends because he was doing what nature told him to do. I didn't sleep with Remus, and I didn't bloody sleep with Lucius Malfoy. Get it through your thick head that I'm a girl who has needs too! Don't act like you don't go around screwing everything in a skirt. Why'd you get your knickers in a twist over me sleeping with someone?" Hermione's big spiel included her pointing at him many times, and pacing quite a lot.

After a moments silence, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well? I'm waiting. Tell me." She demanded.

Sirius rubbed a hand over his mouth, and sat down on her bed. He laid his head in his hands, rubbing his face furiously.

"I'm a right bloody git, aren't I." He said, his voice muffled by his hands.

"That you are, mate. That you are." Remus said, plopping down next to him, and slapping his back a few times.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean the things I said. I was just...jealous, I guess." Sirius said, looking up at her.

Hermione snorted.

"Why would you be jealous?" She asked.

"Because I thought we were getting close, you know? I thought you and I would go somewhere. I don't know. It's really stupid, Hermione. Don't worry about it." Sirius said, his face turning a light red.

Hermione pressed her lips together. She couldn't deny her attraction to Sirius, but until she knew what was going on, she didn't want to do anything too serious. Sleeping with someone and dating were two different things. Dating promised a future. Sex didn't.

"If you say so...Are we good now?" She asked him, coming over to sit on the other side of him.

"If you forgive me, then yeah." He grinned at her, and threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

Remus huffed.

"What? You want in on this too, Remus?" Sirius asked, grinning widely at the other male.

Remus rolled his eyes, but nodded.

The three of them spent the night in Hermione's bed, talking, laughing, and getting closer as a trio.

If only they knew what was in store for them in the future.

* * *

" _Tell me where you got the sword from, Mudblood!"_

 _Hermione wailed, as the Cruciatus curse hit her once more. Her back arching against the pain._

" _Tell me! Now!"_

 _Hermione sobbed silently, turning onto her back away from the crazy woman._

" _That's it!"_

 _Hermione felt the terrible weight on her, Bellatrix's knees digging into her elbows, holding her down. The glint of the knife caught Hermione's eye._

 _Bellatrix leaned over._

 _Hermione felt every letter of the word being carved into her arm._

 _M_

 _U_

 _D_

 _B_

 _L_

"Circe, 'Mione! Wake up!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Hermione wailed, pushing the arms away from her. She was here. Bellatrix was here.

Hermione grabbed around for her wand in the darkness as the hands came down on her again.

"Go away! Please, no more! Please!" She cried, pushing at the hands.

Suddenly she was pulled against a warm body. Hermione struggled against it, tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione, it's okay. It was only a bad dream." A soothing voice said to her.

Only it wasn't a bad dream.

Hermione felt a hand softly brush her face, and suddenly realized she was squashed between two warm bodies.

She let out a shuddery breath, her arm still burning from her dream.

"It's okay, 'Mione. We've got you.."


	7. Chapter 7

**There's a bit of fluffiness in this chapter. I'm sorry if you don't agree with my decisions towards the whole SiriusxHermionexRemus thing. But this just seemed like the right time to start at it. If it feels to fast for you then sucks. Based on the decisions Hermione has made, things wont happen with the three of them for real in a while. As stated in a previous chapter, dating/marriage and sex are two different things. Will there be sex in the future before the three of them actually get together? Possibly. Have I made that decision yet? No. It's not my decision. Hermione does what Hermione wants.**

 **I kid you not, people. Nothing ever turns out the way I planned. Hermione can't be tamed.**

 **Thanks for all the reads, reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **I love you guys!**

* * *

"So, 'Mines, What you doing for Winter Holiday?" James asked her, as he spooned cereal into his mouth.

It was currently the last day of classes. Once they were finished they were allowed to get on the train tonight, or in the morning. Whichever suited their guardians best. Hermione knew the boys were leaving tomorrow-they had a prank lined up for those who were also waiting.

"Yeah, you going back to your Uncle's or doing something with Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, his arm coming around her shoulders.

"I suppose I'm just staying here. I haven't heard anything from Aberforth. And Dumbledore is going to be gone a lot on Ministry business." Hermione answered, pulling Sirius's arm off of her shoulder. But she laced their fingers together for a moment, and gave him a light squeeze before letting go to begin eating again.

She looked up, as she realized the boy's shared a look.

"Come home with me, 'Mines. All the guys will be there at some point. It's kind of tradition." James said, his grin wide.

"I don't want to be any trouble.." She trailed, looking around to all of them.

"Nonsense. You're practically one of us." Remus said. Hermione took note of his eyes glowing gold once more.

It was very peculiar. Hermione had never noticed how often his eyes were gold in the future. Only when he was about to turn would they begin turning. But it seemed every time they made eye contact, they would be gold. If he were talking to James or Peter they would be the loving brown she remembered. And at Sirius, they would be gold too. It must have been a super protective thing. They kind of were a little trio inside of the group. Of course all of them were close, even Peter, but since the night of her nightmares, the two would come to her room more often in the night.

"Practically? So you all see me as a boy?" Hermione teased, grinning at them.

"As if we could." Sirius snorted.

"No, just practically because you're not apart of-" Peter was silenced by a slap from James.

"You guys aren't in a cult or something, right?" Hermione asked. Obviously she knew what they were on about every time they began to hint at Remus, but she, or someone else, would interrupt. She figured Remus would tell her when he was ready. She was already an animagus, afterall. After the war she worked with McGonagall quite a lot to accomplish something she always had wanted too.

"No, of course not, 'Mines." James rolled his eyes.

"So, will you stay with us?" Peter asked excitedly.

"I suppose so." Hermione said, a grin on her face.

That night at dinner, Hermione was exhausted and ready for bed. The mid-finals had worn her out for once. Not to mention she'd also been thinking about whatever tool Dumbledore was having made for them. She really needed him to get it fast, so they could destroy this Horcrux and begin looking for others.

Her heart was already aching, because once Summer Holiday started, Hermione would be away from her boys almost the whole time, and unable to send them many letters. Dumbledore and herself were going to start searching the places where they had found the other horcruxes. It shouldn't take the whole summer, but it was going to be quite dangerous. Hermione didn't know what they would, and wouldn't find.

She tried her hardest to push those thoughts out of her mind. She was not going to let anything ruin this Holiday.

"Don't drink from your goblet, love." Sirius whispered to her, as he sat down next to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the rest of the Marauders joined them at their table. There was about half of the students still there to leave in the morning, and the Marauders were up to no good.

She listened to him, and pushed her goblet a bit away from her, so she wouldn't forget, and began eating, waiting for the room to explode.

Suddenly, a boy from Hufflepuff began laughing loudly. Then another from Hufflepuff, then one from Ravenclaw. A few from Gryffindor, and then finally, all of Slytherin table at once.

"You didn't." Hermione turned to Sirius.

"Ah, but _we_ did." He grinned.

They had only randomly placed potions in a few random goblets around the room, and then all of the Slytherin table.

"Oops." James smirked, taking a drink from his own goblet.

The room was rather noisy, and Hermione shook her head at the boys with a grin.

"I'll see you all in the morning, okay?" She asked them. She grabbed up a sandwich to take with her, and headed up to her room.

Hermione pulled her hair up off of her back, and stripped her clothes easily once in her room, her bathwater already running itself. She hummed a muggle song as she walked to her desk, and sat, pulling her hair down to run a brush through it. She got all the tangles out, and pulled it up once more. Her bath was full of steaming water, and she was absolutely ready to get in it.

She dipped a foot into the bubbly water, and goosebumps ran up her body. She quickly got fully in, and leaned back against the tub. The bubbles went up to her collarbones, and were very cleansing. It was strange that muggles took baths, they were sitting in their own filth. But, with these magic bubbles, it was all clean.

Hermione let out another sigh, her eyes closing. She had never felt more relaxed.

And then, there was a knock on her door.

"Accio, wand."

Hermione's wand came to her, and she aimed in the general direction of the door, giving it a pulse of her magic to allow it to be opened.

"Come in!" She called, sinking a bit further down into the bubbles.

"'Mione, are you okay?" She heard Remus.

"Where are you?" Sirius asked.

"Bathroom!" She called.

They both walked to the doorway. Remus blushed, and stopped, while Sirius just walked right on in and hopped onto the counter.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you. You just left in a bit of a hurry." Remus said, his hands toying with his school tie.

"No, it's quite alright. I'm just tired is all." Hermione said.

"We can come back later if you want." Sirius offered, scratching his cheek.

"No, you're welcome to stay. I just wanted to relax a bit before going to bed." She sniffed, looking down to the bubbles.

"Are you sure? We don't want to intrude on your naked- I mean alone time." Remus coughed, his face redder.

Sirius let out a chuckle.

Hermione grinned.

"It's no big deal, Remus. Sirius has already seen, the cheeky bastard. And I'm not planning on flashing anyone at the moment." She said, her grin widening.

"What? Why did Sirius get to see?" Remus asked, his gaze shooting to the dog, his eyebrows crinkled.

"It was an accident, mate. Hermione had just woken up and she didn't realize." Sirius grinned, his eyebrows wiggling.

"Am I the only one who hasn't seen you naked?" Remus asked, looking back to Hermione.

"No, there's Peter. And the rest of the school excluding James." Hermione laughed, sitting up a bit from her bath.

"Pete doesn't count! And neither does the rest of the school!" Remus said.

Hermione smiled widely.

"So what? You want to see me naked too?" She asked him.

"Well of course. You're a beautiful young lady. But I'm-I'm not going to-to...disrespect you in that way." Remus stuttered, his face red once more.

"It's okay, Remus. I know your secret. Sirius told me." She grinned.

Remus's face turned dark.

"Why the hell would you do that Pads?! I was supposed to tell her over break! What the fuck-"

"Remus, why are you so angry at him telling me you have a crush on me? I think it's cute." Hermione saved Sirius quickly. She didn't think Remus would get _that_ mad over thinking Sirius told her about his furry problem.

" _Oh_...That secret…Sirius, still. What the bloody hell?" Remus laughed, his hands coming to his face.

"There's another secret?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Yeah… Can we keep that for another time?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Hermione answered.

"Did you think I was that bloody stupid, Moony? Why would I do that?" Sirius huffed, crossing his arms.

"You know that Sirius has a crush on you too, right?" Remus asked her, shooting a grin at Sirius, whose face turned a bit red.

"I had an inkling. Now, you're just going to have to fight for me, won't you?" Hermione teased.

"To the death, Pads?"

"To the death, Moony."

Sirius hopped off the counter and they began using their wands, pretending they were swords. They jabbed at each other for a bit, and then -Hermione noticed- Sirius winked at Remus, who rose his eyebrows back. After another two 'sword' clashes, they 'stabbed' each other at the same time, both falling to the ground, wands sticking from their armpits and their tongues out.

Hermione played along.

"Oh no! Now whatever am I to do?!" She cried. Hermione accio'd a towel, and stood, wrapping it around her quickly before either could peek at her. She stepped out of the tub and leaned over the both of them, pulling them closer to each other.

"My crushes! What do I do?!" She asked.

She then leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Remus's cheek, and did the same to Sirius.

"My fair lady, you have saved us." Sirius grinned.

Hermione moved back to allow them to sit up.

"The kiss of life, aye?" Remus asked, a grin on his face.

"It's all I could think of," Hermione laughed.

"So, you do like us both back?" Sirius asked, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"I do, yeah." She smiled softly.

"What are we to do?" Remus asked, as he shot Sirius a look.

Sirius gave him a certain look back. Remus nodded.

"Why do you two communicate without talking?" Hermione groaned. "I want to know what you are saying." She sighed.

"We'll let you know sometime soon. Just not now. A lot has came out tonight. Go change and we'll come get into bed with you, okay?" Remus asked her. Hermione nodded, and walked out of the bathroom. Sirius shut the door behind her.

Hermione's first thought was it was to give her privacy to change. Once she heard them talking she thought opposite.

" _What if she doesn't accept it? What are we going to do, Pads?"_

" _Just like she tells James about Lily, it's going to happen eventually. If not soon, than later. She's linked, Remus. She has too."_

 _Linked…?_ Hermione thought to herself. She began going through the arsenal that was her mind and came up with an answer quickly.

 _Remus thinks...that would explain the gold eyes...but...What does Sirius have to do with this? There's absolutely no way…_

Hermione pressed a hand to her forehead. She suddenly felt really, really sick. She was only in her knickers when she opened her bathroom door and ran past them, regurgitating the little bit of dinner she ate.

Sirius and Remus were suddenly on either side of her, rubbing her back, and wiping tears from her eyes.

 _There's no way… I can't… What about Tonks?_

But Hermione knew the answer. Her coming back had changed a lot of things. It changed when she met Remus. It changed his mate.

 _She_ was his _mate_

And somehow Sirius was in this mess too. Maybe as support? But surely they wouldn't tell her about Sirius' crush if that was true.

She needed books. _Now._

Hermione pushed herself away from them, and went to her sink, brushing her teeth.

"I need to go to the library. Will one of you get James' cloak for me, please?" She asked once she had finished.

She vaguely realized both of their eyes were staring straight at her bare chest, but at the moment she couldn't care.

" _Please._ " She begged.

Remus nodded, and hurried out of the room.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and began pulling on clothes. She didn't even look at what she was putting on. She just needed to get to the Library. She just needed to know if it was possible.

"Hermione, slow down. Why do you need to go to the library? And how do you know about James' cloak?" Sirius asked her.

"I need answers, Sirius." She said, pulling on a plain black cloak for warmth.

"Answers about what?" He asked her, grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"If this is even possible, Sirius! I've never even heard of a Werewolf having two mates!" She said, her eyebrows crinkling together.

"Its- How did you know about him being a werewolf? James told you, didn't he?" Sirius pressed a hand to his face.

"No he didn't. No one told me. Gold eyes make it a bit obvious." That was the first excuse she could come up with.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew?"

"Because I didn't think it would be a huge deal! I was waiting for Remus to trust me enough to tell me! And now this!" Hermione felt like pulling her hair out. She tore away from Sirius, and paced the floor, scratching at her mudblood scars as she walked.

"Okay, think Hermione. Is polygamy frowned upon in the wizard world? No, it's not. Is it common? No it's not. Are werewolves common? No, they're not. Therefore by the equation most polygamy relationships are because of werewolves and werewolf mates. Does that make sense?" She asked, looking up at Sirius, although the question wasn't for him.

"Yes, it does. We need more than one mate. It's like a territory thing…"

Hermione turned to see Remus in the doorway, the invisible cloak in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean to freak out. I just never thought… when I came here I never thought this would happen." Hermione sighed.

She pulled her cloak off, and the rest of her clothes, then put on her pajamas.

"It's understandable. It's a lot to take in.." He trailed off.

Hermione walked to him, her arms coming around his neck.

"Remus, I want you to know that I care about you a lot, okay? Nothing's going to change that." She whispered to him.

His arms came around her, and he pulled her closer in a tight embrace.

"I can't believe it took me this long to figure out." She laughed, pulling away from him, and backing into Sirius.

"So, do you accept it?" Sirius asked her.

"I do… but I'm not comfortable with acting on anything until after… I can't tell you yet. But once it's done with, we can all be together. Just not right now.." She trailed.

Remus nodded, a smile breaking out on his face. Sirius pressed his lips together. She knew he didn't like secrets.

"As long as it's eventually, I'm happy." Remus told her, picking her up in his arms.

He carried her to her bed, and laid her down. Both of her boys stripped out of their clothes, down to their boxers, and got into the bed with her. They became a tangled mess of limbs quickly.

Hermione knew there was much more to this than was said tonight, but she was too tired to do much more. It would be hard, but she knew they could do it.

Together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back, everyone! Sorry about the delay. Im currently out of town and only have my phone to write on, which makes it a bit harder to post.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The morning brought Hermione saying goodbye to Dumbledore, and squeezing into a train compartment with her boys, and all of their trunks.

For the first week, it was just going to be her and James. Which she was fine with. Some quality time with James wouldn't be so bad. Although she was a little nervous about meeting his parents. The other guys had told her that they would adore her there, and she only hoped they would.

Sirius was coming the next Monday, then Remus that Wednesday, and finally Peter on Thursday.

Apparently the boys spent a week at their own homes, then came to James' for the rest of break. Strange.

It was understandable to her for Remus and Sirius. Sirius's family was..well bloody insane to say the least. Hermione knew that. And Remus's father was not good to him by any means.

But Hermione knew nothing about Peter's parents. Nothing at all.

She wasn't sure if it was one of those things she could ask him about, for all she knew, Peter had a terrible home life as well. She would just ask James later.

At the station, Remus and Sirius took her aside before James could drag her off to his parents.

"If you need _anything_ just owl us."

"If you have a nightmare, owl us."

"Remember to put a silencing charm on your room."

"Eat, Hermione. Remember to eat."

"Don't get hurt or into trouble."

"Don't do anything that can put you in a lot of danger."

"Don't have sex with James."

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed, a blush crossing her cheeks.

"You're not going to have sex with anyone unless it's one of us, sorry." Sirius said, patting her head.

"Okay, dads. Can I go now?" Hermione was joking, and her heart was aching from the knowledge she would be away from them for a bit. It wasn't going to be very long, but she had become so used to having someone there when her nightmares happened, she didn't know what she was going to do without them.

Remus pressed a kiss to one cheek, and Sirius pressed one to the other. Hermione wrapped her arms around their necks, pulling them to her in a three-way hug.

"Be safe." Sirius whispered to her.

Hermione let go of them, and gave them a smile, then hurried off to where James was waiting, having watched the whole interaction.

"Ready to go?" James asked her, picking up their trunks.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, turning to glance at her boys once more.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

Dorea and Charlus Potter were absolutely the nicest people she had ever met. Of course, Dorea had a bit of sassiness to her, but it was nothing Hermione couldn't handle. Dorea reminded her a lot of Molly.

Molly…

Hermione felt quite guilty. She hadn't even thought of her second mother in a while. She missed her a lot. Molly always made sure you had more than enough food, and she made sure you were always comfortable. Hermione was happy that Molly hadn't disowned her or Harry when things went bad for the both of them. Molly of course still loved her daughter, but she didn't blame Harry for any of it. And Molly didn't fret when Hermione and Ron broke up. She just let them do them.

And now, Hermione didn't know what was going to happen. Would she ever even know Molly? Hermione hoped she would.

The Potter Estate was quite a huge one. If course, Hermione knew, it wasn't as large as Malfoy Manor -she shuddered, just thinking about the huge, white mansion- but it was still rather large.

To Hermione, the Estate had more room than one family would ever need. Especially with it just being Dorea and Charlus for a majority of the year. But, she supposed, it was good for guests.

James took her to the second floor of the Estate, pointing to the individual rooms and telling her what they were.

At the very end of the hall of the left wing was a bathroom with a large tub, much like the one in the prefect bathroom. Down the left and right sides of the hallway were just guest bedrooms, along with the occasional bathroom. The right wing held another large tub at the end of the hallway, and on the left side of the hall was James' room. Across from it was Remus', and next to Remus' was Peters. Across from Peter was Sirius. James gave her the choice of the two rooms, the one next to Peter's, and the one next to Sirius'. Of course, she picked Sirius. There was another empty room next to her, and then the stairs.

Inside, her room was rather large. There was a fluffy king-sized bed with a white T-shirt material comforter on it. The walls, as well, were white, and the dresser and desk were a deep mahogany wood.

James set her trunk at the foot of her bed, and dragged her out of the room, ready to show her the rest of the house.

They went up, first, and Hermione found herself very happy with the findings. The top floor of the manor was for studies. On the right wing was a very large library, with a fireplace and a few places to sit. Across from it was a potion-making room, filled to the brim with ingredients and many potion books, and cauldrons. Next to the potion room was a small, open owlery. None of the owls were currently on their perch, and Hermione rather enjoyed the fact that they were free to leave when they pleased.

James took her back to the bottom floor. On this floor was a living space, a tea room, a sitting room, a dining area, the master bedroom, and an activity area. The basement floor held the kitchens, and the house elf quarters. Outside was a shed that held quite a few brooms, along with a quidditch ball set.

Hermione could feel excitement welling up in her. The house was absolutely amazing. If Harry knew-

Harry. This was still about Harry. Of course, Hermione had ran into a few strange things, but Harry was still what was important here.

"Where's your real family, Mines?" James asked her that night after dinner. They were sitting in the activity room, playing wizards chess.

"I'm not too sure, honestly." She told him. She had never been able to locate her parents after the war. By now the thought didn't bother her much, but she still missed them.

"So you really had no where to go for break?" James asked her, as he took one of her pieced off the board.

"Yeah, I really didn't." She told him, scratching her chin.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

 _My Dear Hermione,_

 _It's been only two days and I find myself missing you more and more. Thank you for sending me an owl to let me know you're still alive this morning. How are you? Did you have any nightmares last night? Has James tried anything fishy?_

 _I'm alright. Missing having you around, but its only a matter of time before I'm there with you, right? And then we'll be in bed together again._

 _I miss you very much. Stay safe._

 _X Sirius Black_

Hermione snorted. He was quite the dramatic one, wasn't he? Hermione missed him too, but she wasn't crying about it. Yet, at least.

 _Mione,_

 _I've convinced my parents to let me come out there a bit earlier! Rather than Wednesday, I am to arrive Sunday. I get a whole night of you to myself before Sirius starts hogging your attention. I'm rather excited about it. I miss you both very much. I hope this development pleases you as much as it pleases me._

 _Owl me if you need anything, love._

 _Cheers,_

 _Remus_

Hermione smiled longingly at the two letters. It was only a matter of time before some sort of jealousy came into play. She just figured it would be between she and Sirius wanting Remus' attention.

Now that she thought about it, she hasn't even seen Sirius and Remus kiss or-or anything other than hug when it included her. She wondered why.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I'm perfectly fine. I did have nightmares, but I'm okay. I promise. No, James hasn't tried anything. He's been a perfect host._

 _I just got Remus's owl. He's coming a bit early. Too bad you won't get alone time with me!_

 _Be good, okay?_

 _Awaiting your arrival,_

 _Hermione._

 _Dear Remus,_

 _I'm very happy about this! The sooner I see you, the better! Although I think its helped a bit to be away from you both. Absense makes the heart grow fonder, as they say. I miss you too._

 _I have a question, that I figure is easier to get an answer from you rather than Sirius. But have you two been intimate in any way? I haven't ever seen you two do much more than hug when I'm included in one. I'm just curious, honestly. Sirius has known about being one of your mates longer than I have._

 _Can't wait to see you,_

 _Hermione._

Hermione shuffled her way up to the little Owlery, and gave each letter to two different owls, giving them both a quick treat and a little pat on the head before they took off.

"Mines?"

"Yeah, James?"

"What are you playing at?"

Hermione walked into her room, and saw that he was holding both letters from Remus and Sirius.

"Why are you reading my private mail?" She asked him, hands on her hips.

"I just saw it was from them and figured it wouldn't be so serious. Do they know you're sleeping with the both of them?" He asked her, as he placed the letters back on her desk.

Hermione sputtered a chuckle.

"Why do you men always think I'm sleeping around? I'm not sleeping with either of them. Well, not sexually." Hermione told him, walking further into her room. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for the day. A cream colored jumper, and black jeans were the right choice, it seemed.

"So they've been sleeping with you? That's why they've left in the night? Peter and I thought that they must've been going off somewhere to do their business without us knowing." James said, rubbing his chin.

"So Remus and Sirius?" Hermione asked him, as if the thought were new to her.

"We walked in on 'em once." James nodded, brushing some of his wild hair out of his face.

Hermione pressed her lips together and nodded, rubbing a hand across her cheek.

"Alright James, out. I'm going to put on clothes and then we can go out to find your presents. I hope you know its a bit late for you to be doing this." Hermione rolled her eyes.

James just stuck his tongue out at her, and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

Hermione and James spent most of the day looking for his presents to the rest of the Marauders. Of course, he made her wait for him in The Three Broomsticks while he got something for her. Which surprisingly didn't take him very long. They were currently in the tea room with Dorea and Charlus. Hermione was blowing on a cup of hot tea, her legs curled up under her in the comfy chair.

"You're both all situated with the presents, yes?" Charlus asked them, dropping a sugar cube into his tea.

"Yes sir, thank you." Hermione responded, while James just nodded.

"Do you need any help wrapping, Hermione? I know James doesn't even know how to wand wrap," Dorea teased him, shaking her head.

"If you wouldn't mind it. I actually need to use the kitchens closer to Christmas. I'm making Peter a cake." Hermione then whipped to James, "Don't tell him."

"I won't tell him, I won't." James chuckled.

"You can use anything you need, Dear." Dorea smiled at her.

Hermione really liked it here.


	9. Chapter 9

**i have to wake up at 5 to drive 45 minutes to baby sit my nieces. Keep in mind I'm an 18 year old that's just getting caught up from long nights of homework and line learning.**

 **Here's a present. It's 10:30ish. I should be asleep.**

* * *

The rest of the week passed with miniscule incident I. Of course, James, Dorea, and herself spent some time wrapping presents together and sticking them under the huge, currently undecorated tree -apparently, it was also tradition for the boys to decorate the tree together- .

But, there were a few times she and James had stayed up having late night conversations. Two of which, shone out to her the most.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

" _Can I ask you about something?" Hermione moved closer to him, after they had calmed down from quite the laughing fit._

" _Sure, 'Mines. What is it?" He asked her, adjusting himself on his bed to face her, his legs crossed under him._

" _What's Peter's family like?" She bit her lip._

 _James' face lit up for a moment, then dropped. So she assumed it was good...but bad?_

" _Peter's mum was a teacher at Hogwarts for a year. She was in the DADA position. Lovely woman, she is. A Hufflepuff, if I recall correctly. His father...well…" James stopped, as if searching for the correct word._

" _I have no idea how his father got ahold of someone as sweet as Enid. Must've been the accent, I reckon. He was from Durmstrang, came here after he graduated. I'm not sure what he was doing here but he was here. He's been gone though. For ages. I'm not sure the two even got a marriage bond…" James trailed again, scratching his face._

" _He wasn't very nice though. From what I recall the time or two I met him. Met him first year, then ran into him in Hogsmeade with my mum one time. Never been pleasant." James finished, pressing his lips together._

 _Hermione was quite happy Peter had a nice mum, at least._

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

" _Mines?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Can I ask you something?"_

" _Well, you just did, James."_

" _Don't play games with me."_

 _Hermione snorted, and placed a bookmark in her book,_ _ **A Million and One Ways To Treat Wackspurts**_ _It seemed Luna wasn't as loony as they had all thought._

 _Hermione set the book down on the table, and moved around in her chair, turning so that her feet touched the floor, rather than were thrown over an arm._

" _What is it?" She asked him, as he came over to her from staring into the fire._

 _He sat down in the plush chair across from her, and placed his hands on his knees._

" _How'd you get that scar? You know, the one." James asked her, pressing his lips together in a tight line._

 _Hermione had honestly forgotten it was a thing. Since James had seen it, she'd placed a glamour charm over it, hoping no one else would slip up and see it._

 _She bit her lip, and held her arm out, waving her wand over it to take the glamour off of it._

" _I'll tell you this, but I can't give exact details. And I don't know if I can answer any questions."_

 _James nodded, his eyes glued to the word carved into her arm._

" _It was three years ago,...see, James, I come from somewhere else. Somewhere that was ravaged with a war that children had to fight. My best friend was an important part of this war-"_

" _Is this the same one you got that scar on your chest from helping?" James interrupted her._

" _Yes."_

 _James started chewing on his cheek. Hermione took that as cue to continue._

" _We, myself and my two best friends, got captured. They took us to a place where they would get rewarded with praise from their master. They thought so, at least. They were told to not summon him. This woman, she wanted to get information from us first. So they took my best friends and locked them away, and she began asking me questions-" Hermione stopped, letting out a shuddery breath. She hasn't talked to anyone about what happened. Not even Harry or Ron. But she felt like she had to give James something before he started asking too many questions._

 _James moved from his chair, and sat upon the table in front of her, their knees touching. He grasped her hand softly._

" _Of course, I couldn't- I didn't tell her anything. So she began using an Unforgivable on me. The Cruciatus. I still didn't tell her, and so she-she got atop me, and held me down. And she...she did this." Hermione ended, pointing to the scar on her arm._

" _I'm sorry to make you relive-"_

" _No, it's okay. I had to get it out at some point." Hermione told him, with a slightly pained smile._

 _James hugged her tightly to her._

 _Let's just say, James felt much closer to Hermione now. He felt like he needed to protect her over anything._

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

And now, it was Sunday morning. Hermione and James anxiously were waiting to have another one of their group around. Of course, the two had been fine on their own, but they missed their friends deeply.

It was only a matter of time before Remus and his mother stepped through the Floo. Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Mines, you're acting like you haven't seen him in ages." James teased her, coming over to sit next to her on the loveseat.

"It feels like it has been, I mean honestly." Hermione said, brushing a hand across her face. She felt absolutely exhausted after not having anyone to calm her from her nightmares. A good night's rest was exactly what she needed.

Not to mention, Remus told her he would explain the relationship between himself and Sirius once he got there. She wanted to know the details, honestly, if she was going to be apart of it in the future. Remus agreed.

Hermione sipped her tea, hoping that would calm her jittery nerves. It didn't. But it didn't need to, because at the moment her teacup touched the saucer, the fireplace exploded with green fire.

Remus' mother stepped through, then shortly after, Remus. Hermione and James both hopped up, enveloping the taller male in a short group hug, and then separate ones.

"Alright, Remus?" James asked him, slapping his back in that boy-hug way.

"Good, yourself?" Remus shot back, his eyes locked on Hermione.

As soon as James and Remus parted, Hermione practically clung onto him as if they were magnets. Remus was rather pleased.

Remus's mother was a pale, almost sickly looking woman. She was very tall, and thin, and had hollowed cheeks. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and in a long dress, that was colored ruby. Hermione thought she looked to be a rather uptight woman.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" She asked him, her voice soft, yet slightly nasally.

"Right! Right! This is Hermione Granger. She's Headmaster Dumbledore's niece. And you already know James. Hermione, this is my mum, Hope Lupin."

Hermione detached herself from Remus to shake his mother's hand.

"Hope! It's so good to see you, dear." Dorea came into the tea room, with another tray of tea and biscuits.

"It's good to see you too, Dorea." Hope said to her. The two greeted each other with cheek kisses.

"Are you staying for tea?" Dorea asked her, situating herself in a fluffy chair.

"I'm afraid not. Lyall is in a mood. I must get back to him before he wrecks the house." The woman rolled her eyes.

"Be good, Remus." She told him. Remus nodded, and the woman stepped through the Floo once more.

"Remus, I thought your mum was muggle?" Hermione pointed out, as they sat down.

"She is. She just has habit of dropping me off everywhere, still. Father showed her how to use the Floo. That's the only bit of magic she sees most days." Remus told her, his arm coming to rest around her waist.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, when she noticed Dorea analyzing the two of them.

After a bit of catching up on Remus and Dorea's part, the three of them went up into the activity room. Hermione watched the boys play a few games of Exploding Snap, before speaking on a subject outside of the conversation.

"Remus? I really want to know. If you don't mind talking about it in front of James.." She trailed off, curling up a bit more in the chair she was situated in.

"I suppose he'll have to find out at some point, won't he?" Remus smiled at James.

The two finished their current game, and then situated on the floor. Remus leaned back against the chair Hermione was in, giving her leeway to play with his hair all she wanted. James sat across from him, his eyes moving back and forth between the two of them.

"Well? Go on then." James said, flailing his arms about.

"You already know about my... _circumstances_ … But along with them, I get a bond, or multiple bonds, with ones that we call mates. Were you aware of that, James?" Remus asked him.

"I was aware that you could be with someone, but I didn't know there was such a thing. I suppose I should read more." James hummed, scratching his neck.

"Yes, the one good thing about this is unconditional love. And an amazing bond. But, I have have been blessed with two mates, James. Two people that are very important to me-"

"It's not me, is it?" James cut him off very quickly.

"Gods, no. You're still free to go for Lily. Anyways, Hermione is one of them-"

"I could've told you that from the way she's been clinging-"

"James, please. Stop interrupting and let him talk." Hermione told him, rolling her eyes.

"Sirius is the other one." Remus said quickly.

James nodded.

"Well, yeah. Don't you remember that one time Peter and I walked into the room and- oh..wait.. You two were too wrapped up in each other to realize.. Never mind." James grinned sheepishly.

Remus blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, Sirius and I have had sex… And the reason why we don't get all..you know.. Around you is because we didn't want to scare you off." Remus said, turning to look at Hermione.

"Not going to scare me off. Feel free." Hermione smiled.

Remus grinned at her, a blush still coating his cheeks.

"I'll keep that in mind." He told her, turning back to look at James.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

After a few more games of Exploding Snap -to which, Hermione joined in on- they were called down to dinner.

Hermione sat in between Remus and James, ignoring their banter as best she could being between them. They were arguing about Quidditch. The thought suddenly bringing Harry and Ron to mind. They had talked about Quidditch a lot when they were in school as well. Hermione knew James was on the team, so why hadn't she heard of any matches this year?

Hermione voiced her question, without mentioning the fact that she knew James and Sirius were on the team.

"Oh, well, honestly we had replacements for the past few games. It's not like either one of us to just miss a game at all, so they didn't question us when we asked for it. We're starting back again when term starts up." James told her, forking some pork into his mouth.

"Why'd you get replacements, though?" She asked him.

"To help you adjust better. We didn't want to be running off every other day and leave you with just Remus and Peter. Who knows what could have happened." James said, as of it were obvious.

Hermione rolled her eyes. These boys were crazy.

After a bit of elvish wine - " _It's not going to hurt anything, dear. When I was a kid we had it at every meal."_ Dorea told her - Hermione went up to her room feeling somewhat buzzed. She had never had a strong resistance, nor had she ever tried to build it up. The easier it was to get drunk, the less money she had to spend on those nights.

Hermione slipped out of her clothes and into her bed, too dizzy to put on pajamas. She slid under her fluffy duvet and promptly fell asleep.

About a half hour later, her door opened. Hermione sat up, a bit shocked.

"Its just me." Remus whispered. He came to the other side of the bed and slipped under the blanket with her.

Hermione gravitated to his side and curled up on his warm, bare chest, his arms coming around her.

"Are you nude?" He asked her quietly, soft chuckles vibrating her head.

"Mmm." Hermione answered, her fingers curling up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back every body! I hope you all had a great 4th Of July, if you celebrate such a holiday. Sorry this one took so long to get out, but I've literally been babysitting for _six days in a row. Non stop. They spent the night and everything._ I have one day off tomorrow before I'm back to waking up at 5 in the morning to get there. But yeah**

 **ALSO! I started a new story called _Around The Ring_ its another Hermione x Multi (not sure how many men are going to appear there) but its basically another one of those 'Marriage Law' fics, but instead of someone hunky like Sirius, or pretty like Draco, she has been stuck with Peter Pettigrew. There will be lots of drama, as it is uncovered _why_ Voldemort made her marry him, and as many men come around to try to get her out of the situation. If you wouldn't mind checking that out it would be very appreciated!**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

Hermione awoke to soft snores, her eyes opening a bit to stare at the man lying next to her. Her head was pounding a bit, but it was easily ignored. Remus was quite adorable with the sun behind him, lighting up his body. He was facing her, one arm curled to his chest, and the other rather close to her arm.

Hermione was also suddenly aware that she was bare. A blush came up on her cheeks, surely she didn't have drunk sex with Remus - Sirius would be rather upset if she had - but her nakedness slightly put her off. She certainly didn't feel any type of soreness that usually came with. Hermione pressed her lips together in a line, and sat up, running a hand through her wild curls.

"Hmmione…"

Hermione let a smile cross her features.

"Yes?" She asked him.

Remus said nothing. He blindly reached around for her until he successfully wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her flush against him, her back to his chest. His hand curled up under her, halfway cupping her breast. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, and it sent waves right down to her center.

Hermione pulled the duvet over them, covering her breasts from being out in case anyone just decided to barge in. Hermione was just settling in, cuddling herself into Remus, when she felt something poking her in the butt.

"Remus…" Hermione trailed, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Can't help it.." He mumbled, his face suddenly pressed into the back of her neck.

Hermione shivered at the feeling, causing her arse to move against Remus, who promptly let out a groan.

"'Mione…" Remus whispered against her skin.

Hermione turned over, pressing her lips against his very, very softly.

Remus gave her a smug grin, something that wasn't seen too often, and finally opened his eyes to glance into her.

"What?" Hermione asked him, a soft blush touching her cheeks.

"Sirius is going to be cross when he finds out I got a kiss before him." Remus said, his grin widening.

Hermione snorted, her eyes rolling softly.

"Honestly, what is with you two?" Hermione asked him, her fingers lightly caressing his scarred, stubbly cheek.

"We both find ourselves quite infatuated with you, 'Mione. You're the girl. You're going to be fought over." Remus told her, his face turning to her fingers. Hermione trailed her fingertips over his lips lightly, letting out another snort when he nipped at them.

"I don't want to be fought over." She said, her hand trailing back across his cheek, and moving to his hair to grip it softly.

Hermione pressed her forehead to Remus', swallowing lightly.

"Too bad." Came a voice from behind her. Hermione hopped up in excitement, her arms coming around Sirius.

"Excited to see me, are you?... Why are you naked?"

"Never mind that." Hermione blushed, moving away from him to pull the duvet up to her chest.

"Remus, you promised." Sirius whined to the werewolf.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. I came in here and she was just naked." Remus held his hands up in defense.

"Sure, like I'd believe that. Herm-" Sirius was cut off by a set of lips pressing firmly into his.

"Sirius I need you to shut your mouth before I become incredibly pissed by your words." Hermione told him, when they separated.

"Right." Sirius nodded, a smug grin slapped onto his face. He gave Remus a pointed look.

"Too bad, Pads. I already got one." Remus told him, his grin wider than before.

Sirius's face fell into a pout.

"C'mere you git." Remus rolled his eyes and held his arms out for Sirius.

Sirius looked from Remus to Hermione quickly and back again.

"I already know, Snuffles. It's okay." Hermione teased him. She got out of the bed with a kiss to her boys cheeks, and stalked into her bathroom.

After a hot, relaxing shower, Hermione emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her body, and her wand out to dry her hair. The sight on her bed startled her just a bit, as she wasn't used to seeing them act so..couply, she supposed.

Sirius had flung his clothes across the room - or maybe Remus had - and the two boys were quite tangled in a heated embrace, their lips stuck together.

It didn't bother her, she just never imagined such a thing. She always thought the Marauders were brothers, nothing like this.

Hermione brushed the thoughts away and went to her wardrobe to find something for the day. Of course, she had no idea what was in store for the day, but she figured well enough that James had something planned now that Sirius and Remus were here.

"Mione, come back to bed." Sirius whined at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I can't spend all day in bed. Sunlights burning. I need some time outside." She told them, turning to look at them once she grabbed some clothes.

"What? Some time outside to sit under a tree and read?" Sirius snorted at her, pushing some hair out of his flushed face.

"If you must know, yes." She said to him. Hermione opened her mouth to say something else when a tapping started at her window.

"That's odd..who would be owling me?" She wondered aloud, making her way to the window. She opened it, and the barn owl hopped onto her desk, hooting softly at her as she pet down its feathers. Hermione took the letter, tearing it open softly.

 _Hermione,_

 _Tied to the owl's leg is your Christmas present. Use it well._

 _Uncle Albus_

Hermione's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. There was no way he would send it to her. He wasn't that daft, was he? Although she was slightly excited to see what he had made.

Hermione untied a small, brightly wrapped parcel from the owl's leg, and tore it open. The small brown box that came from it looked more like a jewelry box than something used to destroy a horcrux. Hermione opened the box and was shocked at the necklace that lay in velvet. It was an amethyst stone cut into a locket. Hermione lifted the chain around her head, happy that the pendent rested just at the swell of her breasts. She opened the locket, and took the little note from the inside, along with a little metal circle the size of a pea.

 _Press it with your magic, but only when alone._

Hermione stuck the metal circle back into its holding spot, and snapped the pendant shut, the note in her hand exploding into flames.

"What is it, Hermione?" Remus asked her.

"A present from Uncle Albus." She told him, turning around to show the two of them her necklace.

"Its very nice." Sirius commented, quite enjoying where it laid.

"Mmm…" Hermione hummed in agreeance. She walked over to her wardrobe and admired it in the mirror, her clothes forgotten.

Suddenly, arms came around her waist and she was pulled deftly into the bed.

"Sirius, honestly." She said to him, shooting a soft glare at him.

Arms shifted, and Sirius's hands cupped her face softly, while warm arms pulled her back into a warm embrace.

Suddenly, she felt everything at once. Sirius's lips pressed firmly to hers, testing the waters as his teeth gently nibbled on her bottom lip, while Remus had shifted her unruly hair to the side, his own lips peppering soft, open mouthed kisses to her neck.

Hermione felt on fire.

Her mouth opened in a soft moan, when Remus bit into her flesh softly, careful to not break skin. Sirius took advantage, his tongue trailing skillfully into her mouth, exploring.

Hermione, the rational part of her brain that was hardly working at this point, thought that this would be quite the sight to see. Herself pressed tightly against one boy, while the other had his tongue down her throat.

The thought vanished when Remus placed another gentle bite to her neck, his hips softly gyrating into her butt when she pushed back against him. She could feel his need pressed up against her, and she could feel her own building up within her.

Hermione was suddenly flipped over, her lips pressing to Remus's. His kiss was much softer, but just as passionate as Sirius's had been. Hermione's fingers trailed across the stubble on his chin, rather enjoying the feeling.

Sirius, being the more daring of the two boys, promptly untucked her towel and threw it across the room, his hands trailing the smooth skin of her side's and stomach as he sucked softly on her neck, sure to leave his mark. Hermione hardly noticed that her towel was gone, her body was too heated up. Sirius's hands explored Hermione's body agonizingly slow, his calloused fingers just trailing around the places she _really_ wanted to be touched. And she knew exactly what game the boys were playing.

Hermione disconnected her kiss from Remus and laid on her back, her arms going around both boys necks. She brought their heads together, her tongue trailing over Sirius's lips, then Remus's. Back and forth she went, coaxing the two boys to begin a strange kiss around her tongue. It was, _very_ strange. Hermione had never felt anything like it.

Suddenly, there were two different hands trailing her body slowly, making her squirm.

The three finally parted for air, and Hermione pouted at them, her face flushed.

"You two..you will be the death of me." She told them.

But she refused to give in.

Hermione Jean Granger hopped right out of that bed and back into the bathroom to relieve the tensions on her own.

"That witch…" Sirius trailed, looking rather disheveled himself.

"We could just give her what she wanted without making her ask." Remus reasoned, a hand gliding through his thick hair.

"No, Moony. I want her begging for us. We can't give in, yeah?" Sirius told him.

Remus huffed. "Good luck with that. That was only our first time doing well..any thing and she's got us both wound to the point of no return."

Sirius shot Remus a look, and shrugged.

Remus then proceeded to take his mate, in many pants and groans, knowing Hermione could hear them from the other side of the door.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

Effectively dressed in a blue jumper and some of Remus's sweats, Hermione bounded down the stairs and out the door, book clutched tightly in hand. After a few quick warming charms, Hermione settled on top of a quilt, and leaned against a tree she had become quite fond of. Of course, it was snowing a bit outside, but her charms kept her toasty warm and able to enjoy the beauty of nature without the harsh chill.

After a half hour of reading, James came outside with quick feet.

"'Mines! Dad's bringing out the pool!" James yelled to her, excitement in his eyes.

Hermione quirked a brow. She was quite certian that those pools were only in the muggle world. The little ones that were blow-up and easily transportable. But, she had been mistaken before.

"I don't have anything to swim in." She told him, placing a mark in her book, and shutting it.

"Mum'll find you something! Just hurry, come on!" He told her.

Hermione nodded and picked up her quilt, heading into the house to find Dorea.

After putting up her book, and the quilt back, she met Dorea in her tea area.

"Is there something you need, Dear?" She asked her. She currently had guests over.

"Yes, sorry to inturrupt, ma'am, but James told me you might be able to find me something to swim in?" She nervously held her hands behind her back.

"Of course dear. If you would excuse me for a moment, ladies." Dorea asked her guests, who nodded in return.

Dorea lead Hermione to the master bedroom and set her down on the bed, rushing to her closet.

Hermione bit her lip, her mind still wandering over the whole pool situation.

Dorea came back out with a simple black two piece. Hermione graciously took it from her, and shuffled into the bathroom to put it on.

The top was strapless, and hugged her breasts nicely, her necklace still resting in the tasteful swell, and the bottoms hugged her bum as well, covering it just enough. Hermione placed a sticking charm on the swimsuit, along with her necklace, and shuffled out of the bathroom, clutching her clothes to her chest.

"Thank you, Dorea." She told the woman.

"Anytime." Dorea smiled at her, and lead her back out.

Hermione put her clothes back in her room, and took a breath. She didn't know why she felt..weird, each of the boys had seen her naked. Maybe it was just because of-

"Oh. My. God." Hermione choked out, blush rising to her cheeks, and tears coming to her eyes. Embarrassment flooded over her as she realized why she had felt so weird around Dorea.

Those damn hickeys and bite marks. She was going to kill those boys.

Hermione marched down the stairs and into the back yard area, her hands clasped around her neck. She didn't even notice the cold, or the snow between her toes.

"'Mione! You look nice." Sirius greeted her, a grin on his face.

Hermione grumbled to him, and grabbed the two offending boys, pulling them closer to her.

" _You two knew._ You did this on purpose. And now who knows what Dorea thinks!" She whispered harshly to the two of them.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Sirius said innocently.

"Bullshite. You knew we were swimming today." She ground out to them.

The boys shrugged at her, an apologetic smile on Remus's face, while Sirius had a smug grin.

"Alright, you three! Come swim already!" James called to them.

Hermione finally noticed that they were standing in front of a tent, much like the one the Weasleys had when they went to the Quidditch World Cup.

Hermione walked into the flaps and smiled, anger dissapating. There was a rather large pool in the middle of the room, and to the side only a slightly smaller hot jacuzzi. It reminded Hermione of hotels.

Ever so suddenly though, Hermione met quite cold water.

She broke the surface for air, and swam to the side.

"You're going to get it, James Potter!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, am I?" James asked her, feigning fear.

Hermione hopped out quickly, and began chasing him around the pool, noting that something on the sides was keeping them from slipping. Suddenly, Hermione leaped, pushing James into the deepest end of the pool, a triumphent smirk on her face.

And then, Hermione ended up in the water... _again._


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back, everyone!**

 **There's explicit content in this chapter. If you are sensitive to sexual content, turn away now.**

 **Also, if you'd like to ask any questions, feel free to get at me on my tumblr,** OhFallenMars

 **I'll gladly answer any questions or just have a nice chat. And if you follow me, I'll follow back.**

 **Please review! I need some more pep to keep me going**

* * *

After quite a bit of play in the pool, the four of them retired to the hot tub to relax a bit. Hermione was leaning back. She felt in heaven.

Not to mention, Remus was currently giving her quite the foot massage. Hermione was almost moaning from the amazing feeling. That boys hands were everything.

"Alright, you two. I'm going to need you to calm down. The sexual tension in this room is not needed." James said pointedly, pushing Hermione's feet from Remus's lap.

Remus kept a calm face, but Hermione noticed his eyes flashed.

 _Must be close…_ Hermione noted to herself. Remus didn't usually have a short temper at all.

"As much as I would love a ravishing threesome, I have to agree. You know how you get, Moony." Sirius told the boy, his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Remus seemed to be grinding his teeth, but closed his eyes and nodded. Hermione's feet were given back, and Remus sunk a bit more into the water.

Hermione glanced at Sirius, a question in her eyes. He just shook his head, and for some reason she knew what that meant.

 _Later…_

After tensions died down, they began playing in the pool again, only for a house elf to stop by with dinner. Hermione didn't even realize they had skipped lunch, but her stomach growled from the food.

The four of them dried off with a quick spell, and sat in a circle, surrounding the food.

They ate, all too hungry to say much.

And then, Hermione yawned.

Thoroughly tuckered in for the day, Hermione made a comment about going up to her room.

The other boys actually agreed.

They all headed up to their respective rooms at first. Sirius and Remus really just grabbed clothes and then shuffled into Hermione's room.

And she was in the shower.

Sirius wagged his eyebrows at Remus, whose eyes were turning a bit darker. The two boys walked into the bathroom, stripped, and stepped into the shower with Hermione.

"Seriously, boys?" She asked them, as she felt a very warm body press up against her backside, large hands placing firmly on her hips.

"Nope, just one Sirius." Sirius commented, as he pulled her closer to him by her arms. Her arms came around his waist, her head resting on his chest. His own went around Hermione, his hands resting on Remus's arms.

Hermione was thoroughly sandwiched. And she didn't have _much_ of a problem with it. It was just that they were both poking her just a bit.

Hermione wiggled a bit between them, earning quite the growl behind her, and a groan from the front.

"'Mione you're playing with fire here. Remus is a bit on edge. His sex drive goes up considerably for two nights before full moon. I'm usually stuck with a sore arse." Sirius told her honestly.

Hermione knew it couldn't have been too easy for him to say something like that. He was usually very big about his manliness, and Hermione honestly figured that Remus would bottom. But it made sense that he didn't.

Remus hadn't commented on anything, but his lips were on Hermione's neck, teeth and tongue ravishing it.

Hermione swallowed thickly, and bit her lip. She willed her noises to stay down.

"He's not too good at keeping it in control. He tries, though." Sirius grinned down at her.

"I also know, that he wants to mark you. Well, that's normal. He wants the bond to be real, but its heightened near the full moon."

Hermione was just taking all of the information in, nodding slowly. Her eyes suddenly trained to a bite-shaped scar on Sirius's shoulder. It was quite faint, Hermione hardly noticed it before.

"And he's also told me to not let that happen yet. So I'm not going too. But I can't promise he won't stop touching you." Sirius mumbled, then leaned over to press a soft kiss to Hermione's lips.

As if to confirm Sirius's words, one of Remus's hands came up to grasp Hermione's breast. And she automatically knew, this wasn't her Remus. Well, it was, but it was him highly influenced by his wolf. Remus would never just grab at her.

Not that she minded it. Honestly she'd been sleeping in the same bed with the two boys for quite a while now, and although the whole 'mate' thing was new to her, she was attracted to both boys. She always had been.

Besides, she knew women that would _kill_ to be in her position right now.

Hermione pressed her lips to Sirius's deeply, a hand coming up to grip his dark locks. She _wanted_ this. Of course, their game was now cut short, but there would be plenty of opportunities to for her to make the boys weak, and them to make her beg.

Hermione felt Remus's teeth graze her shoulder as another hand slid down and into her folds, rubbing around the nub, teasing her. His other hand was tweaking her nipple, as his mouth made more marks up her neck.

Sirius's mouth was locked in a feverish kiss with Hermione, one of his hands moving down between the folds as well, yet, a finger pushed into her, making her groan against his lips.

"I can smell your want." Remus whispered in her ear, as his finger finally caressed her nub.

Hermione moaned, her hands clutching Sirius's shoulders as the two boys made quick work at her, resulting in quite the earth shattering orgasm.

Hermione was still coming down from her high when she was very suddenly gently pushed onto her knees.

She glanced up at Sirius to see him giving Remus quite a look. Hermione panted, a hand coming up to circle Sirius's dick, while her lips surrounded the head. Sirius groaned, his hands clutching her hair.

Hermione was watching him with half lidded eyes as her mouth took in more. But Sirius was looking at Remus, his face flushed. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes, and Sirius nodded. Sirius moved down to his own knees, making Hermione bend down with him.

Remus pressed himself into Hermione from behind, making her moan around Sirius. After only getting the head in, Remus slammed the rest of the way in, Hermione arching her back as his fingers gripped her slim hips.

The pace became fast and apparent as Hermione was pulled back and forth between the two men, moans sliding from her, and occasional grunts from them.

This was _very_ different for her. She hadn't been with two guys at the same time before. But she really, _really_ , liked it. She was being stimulated in different ways at the same time.

Sirius pulled her hair a bit, and Hermione locked eyes with him once more as he thrusted into her mouth. The question in his eyes was clear, and Hermione moved to deep throat him, feeling a soft gag coming on as he thrusted harder, his eyes closing just a bit while he watched her take him all.

The heat that exploded into Hermione's throat was swallowed down quickly. Sirius removed himself, allowing Hermione to breath easier.

And then, the strangest thing happened.

Hermione had no idea where this idea came from in his mind, but she _loved_ it.

Sirius got onto his back and slid, moving them into a 69 position. Remus was still taking her from behind with fevor, as Sirius's tongue carresed her nub, occasionally brushing across Remus, earning shivers from the other male.

Hermione gripped onto Sirius's thighs, her head resting down just below one of her hands, her breath fanning over Sirius's dick, making it slightly harden once more.

Remus adjusted a bit, and began thrusting harder than before, Hermione letting out shuddery moans with each thrust, Sirius's tongue coaxing her into another orgasm.

With the squeeze and added heat, Remus came quickly after Hermione did, Sirius's tongue still working at both of them.

Remus let out a shuddery breath, as he slid out of Hermione, and leaned back against the wall to regain his breath.

"Water's cold now." Sirius commented, as he slid out from under Hermione, who moved back to sit on her butt under the cold spray.

Sirius turned the knob to bring in more heat, and the two boys sat with Hermione, both kissing her softly.

Remus shyly grinned at her, his eyes a soft brown once more. "Sorry...I couldn't control it." He told her.

Hermione smiled, and bit her lip, leaning to kiss him sweetly once more.

"Just help me clean up and all is forgiven."

"Gladly." The boys chorused, grins on their faces.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

Hermione had finally gotten away from the boys, telling them she had a headache but would be down for dinner in a bit. It was Tuesday, and Peter would be joining them tomorrow. Hermione smiled. She felt like things were going much better with him. She felt like he was going to be good, and everything would turn out right with him. He just needed a bit more love in his life.

Hermione brushed the thoughts away, and sat on her bed, placing charms on her room to keep the boys from hearing, or sensing anything. She was happy Dumbledore made sure the trace wasn't put on her again, otherwise things would be much harder for her.

Hermione put her wand next to her, and pulled her necklace out of her shirt, her fingers caressing the pretty amythist stone. She popped it open, and shook the little ball out into her hand.

Hermione held it between two fingers, and looked at it closely. If she didn't know any better, she would think it _was_ just a little metal ball.

Hesitantly, Hermione brushed the ball with her magic, yet nothing happened. With a deep breath, Hermione pushed a tiny bit of her magic into the ball, and it popped open at the side. The metal around it slid out of place, and stretched.

Hermione held the object in a flat hand, her body shivering at her recognition of it.

It was Bellatrix's knife.

It felt different, though. It wasn't filled with dark magic. Actually, it felt rather light, in the sense of magic.

Hermione's fingers trailed over the designs on the blade, her mouth going dry.

The world worked in mysterious ways, it seemed.

Hermione retracted her magic from the knife, and it shrunk back into the little ball. Hermione placed it back into her locket, and snapped it shut.

Well, it seemed, Dumbledore _was_ daft enough to send her the knife, but he at least knew to hide it. It also made more sense to give it to her in something she could hide it in. And have on her person at all times.

Hermione chewed on her cheek, and fell back onto her bed with a groan. She honestly just wanted to live life without dealing with Voldemort. Was that too much to ask? Apparently…

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

"Peter! Its good to finally see you again!" Dorea said as he stepped through the Floo. Peter brushed the soot off of him before it was magicked off, and he was brought into the motherly arms of Dorea.

"Its good to see you again too, mum." Peter said softly, a smile on his face.

It was strange to Hermione. _All_ of the boys called Dorea mum, and Charlus dad. Of course, she called them Dorea and Charlus as she just met them - Mister and Missus Potter at first - but she felt a bit left out. She had gotten so close to the boys that they all felt like family, and, well, she hadn't seen her own parents since she was in Hogwarts her time.

It was fine, though. She was fine and over it.

"Hello, Peter." Hermione smiled, coming to give him a quick hug.

The boys all greeted each other, and Hermione was whisked away once more for swimming. It seemed that it was James' favorite thing to do.

Today, Dorea supplied Hermione with a deep red one-piece with cut-outs in the sides. Unfortunately for Hermione, the cut-outs just showed off the finger bruises on her hips from Remus in the shower.

With a blush on her cheeks, and her hands on her hips, Hermione went out to the tent. Of course, she still had quite a few hickeys and bite marks - which she had covered up that morning with a sleeveless turtleneck since she 'wasn't supposed to use magic' - but the finger prints on her hips would confirm to everyone that she'd slept with one of them.

The boys were all already in the pool, splashing each other and dunking each other in the deep in. Hermione slid off her sandals, and stepped into the pool.

"Her...Mione?" Peter asked, when they all turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your neck?"

Hermione felt her face heat up, and suddenly Sirius was next to her, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"That's the product of many sleepless nights, Pete." Sirius grinned.

Hermione pushed him in the side.

"Sirius don't tell lies."

"Okay, _one_ sleepless night." Sirius corrected himself, grin still wide on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went under the water, swimming to the deep in.

"Alright, since we have Pete we should have a rematch, right? We'll have a referee so there's no cheating and no fighting." Hermione heard James as she came up.

Hermione rolled her eyes. The last time they were in the pool they had a chicken fight, and she and James swore up and down that Remus and Sirius _were_ cheating somehow.

"I'm in!" Hermione called, then swam back over to the shallow end.

Sirius and Remus nodded to each other, and Remus dunked under the water. He came back up, and Sirius was perched on his shoulders.

"Come on, 'Mines." James winked at her, and went under himself.

Hermione rested herself on his shoulders, her feet coming around to secure her.

James stood, his hands gripping her thighs.

Sirius winked at her from their spot across from her. "Nice hips."

Hermione felt her face heat up again, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's on!"


	12. Chapter 12

So, I know it's never said what breed of dog Sirius is. I even did a little research to see if JK ever said anything and no. I suppose he's supposed to be a mutt, but I also found out that in the movie they used a German Shepard pup. So, Sirius is going to be a fully black German Shepard per this story.

Also, super sorry for the delay, but I was in New York on vacation and I just got back!

* * *

 **Christmas**

Hermione awoke to a nuzzling on the back of her neck. The past week had flown by pretty quickly with having all of the boys there. They were constantly doing something. Swimming, playing Quidditch - although, Hermione just watched. She still did not like brooms and refused to get on one - Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap, they even got drunk one night. James had snuck a few bottles of Firewhiskey from his father's stash.

The most interesting day, by far, was the night of the full moon. Remus had woken up grumpy, demanded to be pleased - Hermione didn't condone. She would not be pushed around by any boys - ate enough to feed a whole militia, and sulked under a tree with a headache all day.

The boys, deciding it was finally time, showed her their animagus forms. Hermione did reciprocate that. Hermione's own Animagus was also a dog. Which, now that she knew she was Remus's mate made more sense to her. She was a pretty Australian Shepherd, her coat was thick and held fluffy spots of black, white, brown, and a dark creme color. Her eyes, though, stuck to the same warm cinnamon color.

"Well, I'm already Padfoot. We could just call you Bitch." Sirius had commented after she came out of her form. Hermione had punched him quite hard.

They had spent the night running around the Potter grounds with Moony, who was quite ready to mount his female mate at any given moment, also giving the boys more to laugh about when they came back into the house the next morning.

It was quite exhilarating to be running with...well, with a pack. Remus had always said they were his pack. And Hermione, she felt it.

The graze of stubble against the back of her neck knocked Hermione from her thoughts. Last night, Sirius had slept in the middle, and his arms had been around her all night. Usually, Hermione slept in the middle for easier access when she was having a nightmare, but Sirius had received a letter from his mother the day before that quite upset him even if he wouldn't admit it to the two. So, Hermione and Remus spent all night loving on him and making sure he knew he was cared about and positively cherished.

"Morning," Hermione mumbled sleepily, turning over to brush her hands across his stubbly face.

"Morning, love," Sirius grinned at her softly.

"Morning." Remus popped up from the other side of Sirius, his lips pressing a quick kiss to Sirius's cheek.

Hermione grinned at the boys. In all honesty, they were her safe haven. With them, things seemed like they would go absolutely splendid. It all felt right for her to just be here, with them.

Hermione poked them both in the nose before sliding out of bed and into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, the boys following suit quickly. Hermione, herself, was stark naked, while the boys seemed to be a bit modest and put on boxers. She rolled her eyes. Of all the times to be modest. Of course, they hadn't had intercourse as a trio since the first time. Hermione knew the two of them snuck off occasionally to grab a shag, and the three of them had tons of experience in pleasing each other with mouths and hands, but they hadn't pushed her into any crazy trio positions since the first time. Not that Hermione would have minded, but it just never seemed to be the thing to do in the moment. She was still getting used to the thought of the three of them shagging together.

"Mines! It's Christmas! Grab your boys and-oh…"

Hermione was suddenly shielded by Remus's body.

"James Potter I'm giving you five seconds to take Peter and obliviate yourselves," Sirius growled at the two boys who stood in the doorway. Peter looked very embarrassed and James looked smug.

"You know, I've seen her naked before." James taunted, his grin turning into one of a tease.

"James, just go downstairs and we'll be there in a bit." Hermione groaned, pressing her face into Remus's back.

"Well, now we've all seen you." James commented, grabbing the stunned Peter and leading him away.

"Cocky fuck." Sirius growled.

"Aren't I the one that's supposed to act irrationally when something like this happens?" Remus joked, grabbing his wand to freshen himself up.

"Probably." Hermione mused.

The three got cleaned up and dressed in comfy clothes, then headed down the stairs. The two boys were more excited then Hermione. Christmas was usually at the Burrow with the Weasley's. Hermione only wished she could spend another Christmas with them, and hope that in the future she would.

They sat on the floor, and Dorea began handing out presents, instructing them to not open anything until they were all passed out.

Each of them had quite the pile in front of them, which made Hermione feel bad. It was obvious Dorea and Charlus had gotten her presents as well. She wished she would have given them something.

James and Sirius began tearing into their presents, while Remus opened his at a slower pace. Hermione could tell he was trying to keep his excitement down. She figured that he didn't get many things from his parents. Peter seemed embarrassed to open his presents in front of so many people, and glanced around nervously as he opened his.

Hermione kept a pace between the boys, not opening them too fast or too slowly.

From the Potter's, she got a nice set of ruby colored dress robes. As in nice. As in something she would wear to a ball.

From Peter, she got a tome on greek mythology, and what was accurate, what was fake.

From James, she got a necklace. An oval locket the size of the tip of her thumb to the first knuckle, a picture of her on his back, her head resting on his shoulder. The two of them were grinning widely, then suddenly laughing.

From Sirius, Hermione got a silver bracelet with a red heart charm on it.

From Remus, she got two charms to go on her bracelet. It was very much evident that one was a wolf, and the other was a German Shepherd. He clipped the two charms onto her bracelet, both canines facing the heart. And then, they started running in place, panting, even just sitting as if they had something to sit on.

Hermione graciously thanked everyone. And they were all quite excited for the things she got them. Especially Sirius. He wasn't allowed to go buy muggle things. His parents never said anything about someone else buying them for him. Besides, Hermione knew Sirius stayed with the Potters over the summer. The only time he was required home was at Christmas because his father wished to see him. His mother, Hermione knew, was absolutely atrocious.

Once everyone got their things put away in their rooms, they sat down for a nice brunch.

"Have you boys informed Hermione of this evening's plans?" Dorea asked, taking a sip of elvish wine.

The boys all shared a look, then looked to Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Peter suddenly looked very apologetic, while Sirius and James looked sheepish, and Remus looked a tad bit angry.

"You said you were going to take care of it." Remus shot at Sirius, who bit his lip.

"You came early, though so I thought you were going to do it. Or James. Because she was with James for a whole bloody week." Sirius explained, his own eyes shooting to James, who just shrugged.

"Not my problem. You guys said you were going to tell her." He said, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

"Just tell me what's going on!" Hermione demanded, not liking being out of the loop.

"We have a yearly Yule Ball, dear. It's a pureblood tradition. Some of your classmates will be there as well." Dorea finally told her.

Hermione's brow furrowed, she'd never heard of the Yule Ball before they had one her time. But it seemed like they had one every Christmas here.

"Alright, so what was the big ruckus about it, then?" She asked, the question more for the boys.

"Sirius was going to ask you to accompany us to the ball." Remus told her.

"All of you?" She asked, an eyebrow coming up.

"Well, the two of us...At first it was going to be all of us, but then Lily told James that she would come with him. And Peter got some guts and asked out Emma Vanity and she said yes." Sirius explained.

Hermione felt warning signs in her brain. "Emma Vanity...the Slytherin Seeker?" She asked, trying to keep her face calm.

"Please don't be mad, Hermione. The guys reacted badly at first too, but she's really a sweet girl." Peter tried to reason.

Hermione didn't care, really.

This, she figured out, must have been how Peter got so caught up with the Dark Lord. A damn girl.

But where was she her time? Hermione racked her brain, trying to think. Vanity died in the war, Hermione remembered. Her name was among those that had come from the Death Eaters. Things were beginning to make sense.

Hermione clenched her teeth together. She didn't know how to go about this, nor did she want to throw a fit in front of James' parents.

So, Hermione quietly excused herself and went up to her room. She was seething. She had spent so much time including the boy and making him feel like they were all really the best of friends and he was still going down that path. She didn't know if she should give up now and tell the other three to not trust him, or if she should keep trying. She supposed that she would keep trying. She would convince him that Emma was bad news. But she would let him have tonight with her before she would make sure he never saw Emma again. But at what cost?

Hermione sat down on her bed and lightly played with her necklace while she thought. Maybe Dumbledore would know how to help. Hermione hopped up from her bed once more and trailed down the stairs once more and into the dining area where it seemed a hushed conversation was going on.

"Is there any way I can make a floo call? I'd like to talk to my Uncle...privately." She added at the end, when Sirius began to stand.

"You can use the fireplace in the tea room, dear." Charlus told her.

Hermione nodded her thanks, and made her way to the tea room. She shut the large doors behind her and set up silencing wards to make sure no one could hear her, even if they pressed their ears to the door.

Hermione prayed to Circe that Dumbledore would be in his office. She threw in the powder, and stuck her head in.

"Professor?" She called, looking around.

"I wasn't expecting a Floo call from you, dear." He said, as he came closer.

"I know, sir. But I wanted to talk to you about something." She told him.

Dumbledore nodded, and went around his room. She assumed he was placing silencing charms around his place too.

"Peter's started going to the dark side." She told him after he returned.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"He's going on a date with a Death Eater. I can almost guarantee that this is how he got there in the first place." She explained.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, nodding his head slowly.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him then, won't we?" He asked.

Hermione nodded solemnly.

"We can't let him be the Potter's secret keeper. We can't."

"I know, dear. We'll deal with that when we get to it. Just relax and have a Happy Christmas, alright?" He demanded.

"Yes, sir. Happy Christmas." She told him, then pulled her head from the flames.

"...Mines?"

"James?" Hermione let out a shuddery breath, turning to him. He had a strange look on his face, and was holding a tray with food on it.

"Are my parent's in trouble?" He asked, setting the tray down onto the tea table.

Hermione shook her head, rubbing her face softly.

"But you said 'the Potter's'" He pointed out, looking a bit breathless himself.

Hermione cursed under her breath. Why hadn't she cast the bloody silencing charm on the floo and not the whole room? Why hadn't she locked the doors?

"I think we...we need to have a talk. For real. It's going to all sound crazy, but you have to trust me." Hermione started, moving towards James and leading him to sit next to her on one of the couches.

She explained everything. She didn't hold back. Not for James. She couldn't lie about anything. She couldn't bring herself too. By the end of it, they were both crying, and James held her close to him, his face pressed into her hair.

"I love you so much, Hermione. Thank you for protecting my boy." James whispered to her, making Hermione sob.

"You'll do well to let him know I love him too, okay?" He asked her, making her sob a bit louder. All of the pain was tumbling out of her. Finally having someone who knew everything was making her feel so much lighter.

"He wanted me to tell you the same thing." She told him, after she calmed down a bit. She wiped at her tears, and cleared her throat a bit.

James smiled at her, his eyes still shining.

"You can't act any differently now, okay? I'm still doing what I can to make sure Peter doesn't go bad...and now you know not to make him your secret keeper if the time comes." She told him, placing her hands on his chest.

"Yeah, I know...Okay, let's go get ready for the ball, alright? I can't wait to see you in the dress mum and dad got you." James grinned.

Hermione shook her head with a smile, and smacked his bicep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm super sorry for the delay! This chapter really didn't go as planned. Which is irritating to me.**

 **But as I've said many times, Hermione does as Hermione wants. And I wanted Hermione to have a good night and dance with Sirius and Remus but I don't get what I fucking want do I.**

 **I also wanted her to dance with Lucius BUT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN.**

 **FUCK MY**

 **LIFE**

 **Enjoy, either way.**

 **PS. Please get at those reviews! Reviews give me more inspiration to write. It makes me know that I'm appreciated and people actually like this. Show your support!**

* * *

It was like a fresh breath of air. Of course, Hermione _wanted_ to tell Remus and Sirius of her situation as well, she was slightly guilty that she had told James first, but it was better this way. For now. The less people knew, the less likely things can get buggered up. So, other than the slight guilt laying on her heart, she felt much better just having someone to confide in. James seemed to take it well, anyway.

After the talk with James, and nibbling on the food he brought her, Hermione went up to her room. She had to shoo out the boys, because they were worried about her and why she was gone so long, but she assured them she was okay and made them get out.

She made her curls shinier and smoother with Sleekezy's, and pinned the front of it back out of her face. She put on a bit of makeup - a bit more than she did on a normal day - and thankfully found a lipstick color that matched her dress robes.

As Hermione had thought before, the dress robes _were_ quite expensive. They were the kind that resized when put on.

The dress itself hugged her bosom just enough to show a tasteful bit of cleavage, along with her locket from Dumbledore that rested upon the top swell of her breasts. It made her waist seem much smaller than she originally thought, and became loose right below her hips. The layers of ruby fabric fell sleekly to her feet. The cloak that came with the dress was a reversible one, black on one side and red on the other. Hermione fastened the cloak with the red side on the out. It also had a little hood, which Hermione thought was a bit ironic.

Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf.

Now where did Sirius fit into that story?

The granny?

Of course, Remus _has_ been eating Sirius for much longer than Hermione.

The thought made Hermione burst into a loud laugh. Honestly, why was she doing this to herself?

Hermione slipped on her shoes. Dorea had given Hermione a pair of black kitten heels, that _were_ a bit big for Hermione at first, until she used a shrinking charm on them.

Hermione made sure to put on her new locket from James, which sat just beneath her collar bones, and her bracelet from Remus and Sirius.

She came across the problem of her wand, though. Where was she going to put it? She didn't want to go without it. Of course, she could use wandless magic if she had too, but technically by regular standards she shouldn't be too good at wandless magic, if knowing it at all.

Hermione bit her lip, and slid it into the bodice of her dress, right in her cleavage. It wasn't the _comfiest_ of places, but she'd rather be safe than sorry. She wandlessly placed a disillusionment charm on it, and was happy to say that she couldn't see it. But she could feel it. The press of the ivy wood in between her breasts brought her much comfort.

With another quick check in the mirror, Hermione headed out of her room and down the stairs.

All of a sudden, she felt like she was in one of those cheesy prom movies. You know, the ones where the boy - well, in this case, _boys -_ stood at the bottom of the stairs with the girls parents as she came down. Yeah, she felt like that.

 _Especially_ when Remus and Sirius gave her the look the boys are always shown giving. The look of pure adoration.

"You look lovely, Hermione." Dorea told her, a smile on her face.

"You look lovely as well." Hermione told her, accepting the quick hug from the woman.

Charlus gave her a smug smirk, and with a raised eyebrow flicked his eyes to the boys behind her.

She blushed, and turned to them.

"'Mines, you look..brilliant." James told her.

"Never seen you so dressed up before." Peter commented.

"Well you all look dashing yourselves." Hermione laughed, patting the cheeks of Remus and Sirius, who still were just staring at her, smiling.

"What is it, then? Have I got something on my face?" She asked, her hands coming up to her hips.

Sirius's lips suddenly turned to a smirk, and he shared a look with Remus, who _also_ smirked, and they turned back to Hermione.

 _I swear, they're worse than the twins sometimes._

"Just reminded me of some old folklore. We can talk about it later. We have a ball to get too, don't we?" Sirius asked, suddenly looping her arm through his, Remus taking his other side.

"We're apparating there as to not get soot all over us. Is that alright, dear?" Charlus asked Hermione, who nodded. She'd never had problems with apparition before.

"Wait, what about what happened last time?" Peter suddenly asked.

"Last time?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, _remember_ , you were side-alonging with your uncle to Hogwarts and you ended up passed out? Remember, Hermione?" James asked.

" _Oh,_ oh yes! I was feeling rather sick that day already, I'm sure everything will be fine." Hermione nodded. She'd honestly forgot that she has used apparition as an excuse.

"Alright then, we're all ready? Three with me, two with mum over there." Charlus said.

Remus and Sirius began dragging Hermione to Charlus, refusing to separate from their witch. They were all situation when suddenly-

" _Wait!"_

"What is it, James? We're going to be late." Dorea sighed. She was rather punctual.

"I have to talk to Hermione about something before we go. Mum, do you think you can handle three? Dad can take us two after we have a quick chat. Right, dad?" James asked.

"Alright, alright. Just hurry up."

James stole Hermione away from the two boys, and rushed her down the hallway.

"I can't believe I forgot…" He muttered to himself, pulling her into the first room he came too. He shut the door and warded the room.

"Hermione. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. I can't believe I was so daft as to not _realize_ it but-"

"Just spit it out, James."

"It's- It's at Malfoy Manor...the ball."

Hermione pressed her lips together. Of course it was. The Potter's were purebloods. Of course they'd be invited to the Malfoy's gatherings.

"We don't have to go, 'Mines. We can stay here and have our own little ball, alright?" James told her.

"No, no… I'll-I'll be okay. Just… I'll be okay." Hermione let out a breath. She had to face her fears at some point, right? And while she was likely to encounter many of the younger death eaters, she didn't let the thought phase her. The most uncomfortable she'll be is with Bellatrix.

"Well...Hermione..it _is_ a ball...so it's in the ballroom." James pointed out, his eyes averting away from her.

"Yes, I'm aware...Just… I don't know. If-If it gets to be too much I'll let you know." She told him, a grimace on her face. "Besides, I have to face my fear at some point." She said, her voice a bit softer.

James enveloped her into a tight hug, his lips pressing to her forehead. "Alright, we can go then. But as soon as you want to leave, we will." He told her, and began leading her back to his father.

Charlus could tell something seemed a little off with the two, if not from the frown on James's face, then from the panic that was swirling around Hermione's eyes. The two gave him very fake smiles, and Charlus kept himself from asking any questions. Dorea had told him to just let Hermione be, as strange as the girl was. So, Charlus gripped the arms of the two kids, and apparated.

The landing was a bit hard in heels, Hermione realized. Of course, she had to apparate in heels a few times during the war, but not landing on the soft grass. It seemed to her that it had rained here recently, and she glanced down at her heels with disdain.

She clutched James's arm in her own, and the two followed Charlus up to the looming manor before them. It was dark outside, but there were twinkling lights strewn up about the trees and hedges, and there were little lights floating around outside that looked strangely like fireflies, yet bigger. Hermione also took a moment to notice it was lightly snowing.

By the time they reached the door, Hermione had snowflakes in her hair and stuck to her eyelashes.

Upon the door opening, they were greeted by the Lady of the house. Hermione didn't know Lucius's mother's name, and 'Lady Malfoy' didn't help either. Charlus separated from them to go find his wife and some friends, while Hermione and James made their way around the room, looking for the missing links of their group.

Soon enough, they found the group standing awkwardly in the corner, Emma Vanity and Lily Evans included. James gave her arm another squeeze before he released it to greet the two girls. Remus and Sirius automatically flanked her and began asking questions. She blocked it all out, though. She simply grabbed her boys arms and kept her eyes down to the floor instead of looking around the room like a normal person.

She was handed a drink eventually, and the chatter quieted down as Lucius and his mother and Father stood up on a staircase. Hermione swallowed thickly and allowed herself to look up at the three.

"Welcome, everyone, to our annual Yule Party. We're so happy you could all make it, and Happy Christmas to you all. Before we begin the usual dinner then dancing, we have an announcement to make," Lord Malfoy paused, his hand resting on his son's shoulder, whose chest puffed out a bit. "Our dear boy here has chosen the woman he is going to wed. Her parent's have also approved. Missus Narcissa Black, would you please."

Narcissa was just as beautiful as Hermione remembered. Her hair was cascading down her back in curls, and her dress was a plum color, contrasting deeply with her skin tone. She stepped up next to Lucius. Lucius held his arm out, and she placed hers atop his. Both of their hands face down as they did this. It was a strange sight to Hermione, but she knew it was one of the 'traditional' things that wizards did.

Hermione droned out the rest of the words, and was honestly a bit shocked as the crowd began moving to a different room. She realized they _were_ going to dinner.

The table was huge. Literally. It held the whole party, which Hermione knew had to be over a hundred people. She soon realized that the table continued to extend itself as more people came into the room. Hermione sat between Remus and Sirius, James, Peter, and their dates seated on the other side.

Hermione _wanted_ to ask how a known muggleborn got into this party, but she didn't dare. She didn't want to ruin this for any of them. Even if she couldn't even have a good time.

"It's nice to finally see you around, Lily." Hermione commented, a smile on her face.

Lily smiled back, "Well, something told me I needed to be here."

Hermione held back the snort. She really needed to get to know Lily more. On a personal level. She knew about the girl. Hermione figured she could work on it when they got back from winter break, because Hermione doing anything good when in place that put her on edge was not going to happen.

Hermione ignored the jabs at her all through dinner, and let the rest of them converse, only speaking when she absolutely had too. She was dreading going back into the ballroom. Because this time she was going to look around. She needed to face her fears. She knew she did. Hermione swallowed thickly, clutching her boys arms as they walked back into the ballroom. She could feel herself shaking.

"Do we need to leave, love?" Sirius whispered to her, just as they passed into the ballroom.

Hermione shook her head, and let her eyes wander around. There were decorations all around, and snow falling lightly from the ceiling. It was gone before it hit anyone, but it was still really pretty to see. She lead them over to the drinks table and snatched a glass of firewhiskey before anyone could scould her. She downed it and dropped the cup back onto the table before grabbing another and sauntering away from the boys. She knew she would have to answer some questions, especially after tonight. But if she was drunk by the time they got back, the answers would have to wait until the next morning.

The strangest thing happened, though, as Hermione was making her way to James to tell him she was going to be okay. She _ran into someone._ And not just _anyone_. Bellatrix.

Her stomach was suddenly in her throat, and it was very hard to breathe as she stared up into the angry eyes that plagued her dreams. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione realized that the both of their dresses were soaked in Hermione's firewhiskey, and Bellatrix's Elvish wine.

"You snatchy little girl. What do you think you're doing?" The woman's voice penetrated Hermione's thoughts.

"I-I-I-"

"You're going to pay to get these dress robes cleaned! Elvish wine is too hard to magic out!"

Hermione stepped away from Bellatrix. Tears were forming in her eyes as the woman pulled her wand out. Hermione was very suddenly on the ground, having tripped over her own dress.

"Hermione!"

"You _will_ be punished for this, girl! The Dark Lord-"

"Bella, honestly it was an accident."

"Don't talk to me blood traitor!"

In the back of Hermione's mind, she also realized her thoughts about Bellatrix were right. The crazy ass woman was up Voldemort's ass already, but her panic attack was overwhelming her at the moment.

Hermione was suddenly scooped up into familiar arms, but Hermione couldn't even blink. Her eyes stayed open and blank. She was terrified.

Her breathing came quicker as Bellatrix's eyes were trained onto her again. But they were getting smaller. Further away.

Hermione felt quite dizzy when they made it back to Potter Manor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah, god, just kill me for that delay. I'm super sorry guys. I suck, I know.**

 **I'm in college for my first year, though, and it's been hard getting used too. But, midterms have passed now, and I had some time to write some things up.**

 **Your reviews are amazing. I love you guys so much.**

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **Smut. Lots of it. A majority of this is pure smut.**

 **Your heart might explode at the end.**

 **Please take some time to leave a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

" _What the hell was that?!"_

" _James I swear to Circe if you know something-"_

" _My wand will go so far up your ass, Prongs."_

" _I was going to say that!"_

" _Shush it. We're interrogating James..."_

The voices seemed to dim out a bit, as if they were getting further away. Hermione felt a whimper escape her lips. She didn't want to be alone. Her boys...where were they going? Why aren't they staying with her?

"Hermione, it's going to be okay."

Hermione didn't feel too soothed by the feminine voice. She shifted her eyes over, seeing a full head of curly red hair in her vision. Her sight just wouldn't focus. She was trying to collect her thoughts and calm down, but her throat kept just as tight, and her vision stayed blurry.

A soft, warm hand clutched hers tentatively. Hermione welcomed the comforting action, even though she knew it wasn't anyone she wanted around.

"I don't understand why she acted like that. I mean, honestly, Bellatrix scares the ever loving hell out of the general population. But...but I've never seen that before." Came another feminine voice, although this one lacking in the affection department.

"I don't expect you to understand something that actually has to do with feelings, Vanity." Quipped the red hair, her fiery voice sparking something in Hermione's mind.

"Gin-ny?" Hermione's voice came out as soft as the wind brushing by. Her heart ached for her old life, but just for a moment. Things would be complicated in any time period for her, it seemed.

"It's Lily." The voice was soft once more.

"Why are you treating her like a baby? She looks older than the both of us." The other voice muttered, much further away than before.

"You know what, Emma? I think it would be best if you just left. I'll send Peter your regards."

A huff of irritation sounded through the room, before a door was opened and closed rather loudly.

Hermione hardly heard it.

"Hermione, can I get you anything? Would tea calm you down? I can - I can see if I can get a calming draught too, if you'd like?" The red hair spoke again.

Hermione's lips twitched, as if in a response.

The red hair, and the warm hand was gone.

 _Meanwhile…_

"James, honestly. Tell us what the hell that was. We know you know something. You were acting all..all..all weird before we left!" Sirius accused, his finger digging quite deeply into James' chest.

James shoved Sirius' hand away from him, a scowl on his face. "I don't know anything, mate." He fibbed, a hand coming up to rub at the spot where Sirius was previously attempting to maim him in.

"James, we've known you for years. You can't lie to us anymore." Remus growled, his voice deep and eyes gold. He needed to protect his mate.

"Tell us what's going on! What did you do?" Sirius yelled, getting back into James' face.

"Sirius, I'm sure there's a reason he's not saying anything." Peter said, his voice quiet.

"Stay out of this, Pete." Remus dismissed the chubby boy, who pressed his lips together in recognition.

"Look, even if I did know something, which I don't, wouldn't you think that there's a reason Hermione told me and not you two? Don't you trust her enough?" James threw at them, turning away to shrug off his cloak.

The room was silent for a moment while the words sunk in.

"Why would she tell him something and not tell us?" Sirius asked, turning to look at Remus.

Remus shrugged, his brow furrowing a bit more at the thought.

"There's no infidelity going on, mate. Don't think that. Hermione's just… it's complicated. I can't say anything." James told them, scratching the back of his head.

"So you do know something then." Sirius stated, pressing his lips together tightly.

"Yes…Yeah I know something. But-"

"But nothing, James. You knew something was up and you failed to inform one of us. You knew something would upset her. You knowingly put my mate in danger. I can't forgive you for that." Remus cut him off, his voice hard and tinged with sadness. Remus turned away from them and stalked off, Sirius giving James a sad smile before following behind.

"What the bloody hell do I do now, Pete?" James wondered, dragging a hand through his thick hair.

"I don't know, mate. Tell someone next time? I understand you don't want to piss Hermione off, but you can't withhold information that will get her hurt." Peter told him, giving a shrug before heading off another direction.

James stood in the kitchen by himself now, guilt eating at him. But inside he knew not telling them was the right thing. For now, at least.

 _Upstairs_

"It's going to be okay, Moony. We'll figure everything out." Sirius tried to comfort his love, a hand on the moody wolf's shoulder.

"She doesn't trust us." Remus laughed dryly.

"I'm sure it's not that. James probably just found out on accident. I'm sure it's a huge misunderstanding and she'll tell us eventually. Right now we just need to trust that she knows what she's doing." Sirius told him, keeping their eyes locked together.

"I guess you're right…" Remus sighed, rubbing his face. He was just frustrated to no end, really.

Lily came up the steps with a tea tray, a small potion bottle sitting in one of the corners.

"Alright, boys? We'll give Hermione a calming draught and she'll be good as new." Lily told them, pushing by them to get into the girl's room.

The boys followed behind her, only sparing a second to silently communicate.

 _Just keep calm. It's going to be okay._

 _I know…_

Lily sat the tea tray on the desk, and moved over to help Hermione sit up in the bed.

"Hermione, dear, I need you to drink this potion, okay?" Lily asked her, her voice soft.

Hermione didn't respond, but drank the potion as the liquid touched her tongue. Hermione's eyes began clearing up a bit. She looked over to her boys, tears springing into her eyes.

They both rushed over. Oh yes, she had them wrapped around her little finger.

"Ah-Ah. Drink this, Hermione. You'll feel less...gross." Lily told her.

Hermione accepted the tea cup, downing its contents. It tasted of Pepper-Up, tea leaves, and lavender. It was a strange blend, she thought, but it did make her world a bit brighter. She felt less tired and more ready to run if she needed to.

Lily stepped out of the room, unnoticed, while the boys sandwiched her.

"Are you alright Hermione? We were worried." Sirius asked her, his voice soft.

"I'm...I'll be okay. I'm sorry I worried you." She sighed, her hand lightly caressing Sirius' stubble covered cheek. The boys both realized she was more likely to touch their faces if it had a splatter of stubble. They both were very capable of growing out beards, but it seemed that Hermione prefered a shorter cut.

"You'll just have to make it up to us." Sirius teased, his voice lighter now that he knew she was okay.

Remus, however, was silent. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, his face pressed into her neck. He breathed in her scent deeply. He could still smell her fear. It was clinging to her, it seemed, but it was barely there anymore. He nuzzled his face into her neck, his stubble leaving light red marks in its wake.

"Do not put yourself into danger again, Hermione. Do you understand me? Next time I won't be as understanding, and James will forever be unable to have kids when I'm finished with him. I understand you don't want us to know something, but he allowed you to put yourself in danger. Next time, he will lose his bollocks." Remus told her, his voice grated and deep, vibrating her skin.

"I understand," She told him, her voice a whisper. She was becoming pretty turned on just from how protective he was being over her, double that with the sting of his stubble on her neck.

And, Remus could smell it.

"You sure are something, aren't you?" Remus chuckled, his voice sliding right through her.

"I can't help what I like. Besides, that Pepper-Up gave me a lot of energy…" She trailed off, her eyes flicking to meet with Sirius'.

"Well then, what can we do for you?" Sirius asked her, smug grin settling on his face.

"I'd like to make it up to you, now." She said, her voice quiet.

"I'm not sure that's a very good idea." Remus hummed teasingly, his lips just brushing her neck.

"Well why not?" Hermione pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We may not be able to control ourselves." Sirius chuckled into her other ear, his mouth latching to her neck as well.

Hermione wrapped her arms around each of her boys necks, fingers tangling into hair.

In the back of her mind, they probably shouldn't have been doing this yet. Not until they knew no one would barge in while they were going at it.

Hermione slid her wand out from between her breasts, wordlessly casting a silencing charm on the room, as well as locking the door.

Sirius licked his lips, his eyes trained to where her wand had previously been situated.

Sirius and Remus locked eyes, silently communicating again.

"Seriously, guys." Hermione groaned.

They both looked to her with grins.

"Once we've completed the bond, you'll be able to do it too." Remus grinned to her, sliding away to move off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked, slightly ignoring the fact that Sirius had began pulling down the top of her dress.

"To grab some things. I'll be right back." Remus promised, unlocking the door and slipping out of the room.

It was then, Hermione realized, that her breasts were bared, and Sirius was hovering above her. His hot breath was coaxing her nipples into peaks.

"I see that you didn't wear a bra. What a cheeky girl you are." He smirked down at her, his erection pressing up against the heat between her legs.

"No knickers either? Naughty, naughty girl." He tutted, his breath brushing the nubs on her chest, causing her to arch up in need. "Were you trying to get yourself into a position like this?" He wondered, finally caving to her whim. He pressed soft open-mouth kisses to each of the mounds, before enveloping one into the heat of his mouth.

His hands pulled at the skirt of her dress, effectively pushing the rough zipper of his slacks into her clit.

Hermione let out quite the moan.

It had only been a day since the last time the boys brought her to climax - their tongues were _magical_ \- but this time felt different. She knew what they had planned. They had talked about it briefly a few days before. Hermione had agreed to let them prep her for it for a few days, but now it was here.

And she was _aching_ for it.

Sirius sat up from his ministrations on her nipple. He was satisfied with the almost purple color that he had made. His hands went to her neck, unclasping her cloak. Then they slid down her back, unzipping the dress.

Sirius was quick to remove Hermione of her dress and cloak, leaving her with only the kitten heels on her feet. He slid those off as well, and began kissing up her legs. Hermione parted them for him out of routine, and his mouth went straight to her heat. But, his lips only brushed the slit, making Hermione grip his hair and attempt to push him down.

"Patience, Kitten." Sirius grinned up at her, allowing his tongue to slip out and swipe just above her heat.

Hermione let out a huff in agitation. Her fingers tugged his hair a bit, "Snuffles, I don't like to be teased." She whined, bucking her hips a bit in irritation.

"I'd beg to differ." He said, his finger dipping inside of her and coming back out, glistening with her wet.

"Looks to me that you like it quite a lot." He commented, sticking his finger into his mouth.

Remus took that moment to come back into the room with a bag in his hand. He shut and locked the door back.

Sirius got off of the bed to join him, and the two began looking through the bag.

Sirius grabbed a small stack of clothes and set them on the desk, then came back to Remus.

Hermione knew they were talking silently.

But she was going to be patient...kind of.

Her hand had made its way down to her folds, and she began swirling a finger around her clit. Her back arched, finally having the contact she wanted. Her eyes slid shut as she pleasured herself. She learned that she was impossibly quiet when it came to touching herself, probably because of many nights practice while living with others. Her back was arching higher, her breath speeding up as her fingers danced on her clit faster. She was close. Really close.

"Holy shit."

Hermione stilled her hand, her breath coming out in puffs as she let her eyes open. Both boys were staring at her with wide eyes and tented slacks.

"What? Never seen a girl touch herself before?" Hermione asked them, a sultry smirk on her face. She let her body relax back onto the bed, although her core was pounding with her almost orgasm.

"Not one so beautiful." Sirius answered. He began pulling at his clothes, dropping them into a heap onto the floor. He strode over to her, crawling onto the bed in between her legs. He positioned himself over her, the head of his cock at her entrance. He was groaning in anticipation. He hadn't had a woman in years. Don't get him wrong, he loved Remus. He loved all that they did together. But he also loved women. He loved Hermione.

Hermione wriggled under him, "Please." She whispered, pulling his head down to meet hers in a kiss. The kiss was filled with tongues and teeth. Hermione reached between them, shifting her hips up, and attempting to pull him into her.

The head sunk in, and Sirius let his head drop to her shoulder in a groan. He pulled out quickly, and turned to look at Remus, who had been watching intently, one hand in the bag.

"Hurry up and get over here. This little minx is making it impossible for me to focus on anything but fucking her." Sirius ground out, his voice filled with gravel.

Remus grabbed what he was looking for from the bag and dropped it to the floor, slipping his clothes off with ease and dropping them into another pile. Remus joined the both of them on the bed. The boys shared a soft kiss, Remus passing Sirius a small bottle. Remus moved to lay next to Hermione.

Hermione hesitantly scooted into Remus's lap, pushing his erection into his stomach. Remus rutted against her back a bit, his lips coming to her neck, and hands sliding down to begin pleasing her.

Sirius kneeled between Remus's thighs, leaning over to kiss Hermione softly. "If you ever want to stop, just let us know, okay?" He said to her softly.

She nodded.

Sirius slicked his fingers up with lube and hesitantly prodded at her second entrance, watching her face for any discomfort. Remus's fingers were bringing Hermione close to an orgasm. She hardly noticed the first finger sliding in slowly. The second one, however, broke through her haze. It didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable.

Sirius leaned down, nosing Remus' hand out of the way. He sucked her clit into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue as he pressed the second one the rest of the way in. The heat that clenched around his fingers had him yearning for it.

Hermione was a shaking mess. Moans flew from her lips as the boys touched her. Sirius' mouth on her clit, Remus' fingers pounding into her, it drove her right over the edge. She didn't feel the third finger press in through the haze of her orgasm. She could feel Remus' cock against her back and she wanted it. She wanted it bad.

"Alright, get on with it then." She groaned, wiggling her arse a bit.

"Bossy much." Sirius grinned up at her, his face wet with her juices.

Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him, her face flushed from the recent orgasm.

Sirius's fingers were suddenly gone, and Hermione let out a whine. She let her head drop back against Remus' shoulder, her stomach churning with nerves.

Sirius lifted Hermione by her hips a bit, his hand reaching for Remus' leaking cock. She was settled back down once his member was free of its confines. Sirius coated Remus's length with lube a few times over, earning grunts from the other male.

Then, it happened.

Sirius moved up a bit more, pulling Hermione's legs to rest over his own. His cock bounced against Remus' as he did this, and he looked into the werewolf's lust blown eyes.

Sirius guided Remus to Hermione's arse hole, the tip just breaking through the ring of muscle before Hermione let out a groan.

"It had to be Remus, didn't it?" She asked aloud, her eyes closing in slight discomfort.

The boys knew what she meant.

Remus was thicker around than Sirius was, and Sirius was longer than Remus. It wasn't a huge difference you would see in one glance, but the amount of times they had shoved themselves into her mouth allowed her to see the differences.

Remus let out a breathy chuckle into the girl's ear, "Sorry, love. Sirius was dying to have a go."

Sirius rolled his eyes, leaning over the pair to position himself at Hermione's entrance as he had before. He kissed Hermione's lips softly, before sinking into her completely. He felt in heaven.

He held still, though, a hand rubbing her in the right places to get her to relax. She finally did, and Remus pushed up into her a bit more. Soon enough, Remus was sheathed.

Hermione felt complete.

She felt filled to the brim, and she absolutely loved it.

She was writhing between the boys, and they weren't even doing anything yet. They were both just pressed so tightly into her, cocks twitching with anticipation.

"Okay." She breathed, her head lulling on Remus' shoulder.

Remus grasped her hips softly, holding her weight still has he began slow thrusts. Sirius held onto the headboard of the bed, holding his own weight up as he thrusted into her as well.

They kept the pace slow for a bit, just enjoying the closeness of it all. Hermione letting out soft mewls and pants from the deep love making.

It felt, for a moment, as if they were one. One person that was feeling all of the same pleasure.

Sirius' muscles rippled in Hermione's view. Her hands caressed his hard-cut abs, looking up at him with complete content in her eyes.

 _I love her, Remus._

…

 _I love her too._


	15. Chapter 15

**First off, I'd like to sincerely apologize about the lack of updates that has been happening lately. I'm a shitty person, I know.**

 **Secondly, I'd like to address a comment I received not too long ago, which has spurred my decision to change some things around in this story. I was asked how Hermione was supposed to pass as a 15/16 year old. I did think about this when I first started it, and I did make sense of it in my head at the time, but I realized I never gave an explanation.**

 **Hermione would be about 21 at this time, depending on what time of year it is. Somewhere it is mentioned about being a professor, so she should be about 21 at this time, unless the accident happened during the spring term of 2001, rather than the fall term. But as I am the author, I thought it being during the fall term.**

 **Women typically don't begin to age much from about 15/16 until they are around mid-20's to early-30's. Actually, I know a lot of women who are on the cusp of 40 and still look like they could be a high school/college student (my mother is about to be 50 and could definitely pass for a college student, yay for good genes!)**

 **My point is, is that Hermione would easily pass for a younger age. Emma Watson did.**

 **And, I'm going to go back and make changes just to appease some people. This story is going to be bumped up from fifth year to sixth year. You wont lose much of the story from missing the whole year. A lot of this will be a lot of time jumps from here on out anyways. Anything important that happened in the year that we 'skipped' will happen in their seventh year.**

 **There are a lot of time jumps in this chapter.**

 **Please leave a review! I'm not going to hog chapters away if you don't, but getting feedback will definitely make me hop-to in posting new chapters much quicker.**

* * *

New Years had passed like a breeze with minimal faults. The trio were having a hard time keeping hands to themselves, and James and Lily had finally sealed the deal. They began officially dating on New Years. They were still in their nervous new-relationship attitude, only having kissed twice since the grand New-Years-Kiss. The three mates, however, were having zero problems with shoving their horniness to the world.

For good cause, though. They only had about five months before they would be separated for two.

Although, Hermione had failed to tell then they would be separated for summer holiday…

Goodbyes to Dorea and Charlus were bittersweet. Hermione had enjoyed being in their company quite a lot.

The train ride back to Hogwarts was spent with Hermione arse-up in a silenced, disillusioned compartment.

 _That_ was a great time.

James and Lily had pretty much had it with the trio after a few weeks. Peter was gone quite a bit, as well. Not that they noticed much. Every free moment was spent in Hermione's bed doing Godric-knows-what.

The rest of the year was gone quickly. NEWT's taken, and nothing too crazy happening.

Hermione still hadn't told the boys she would be gone for summer holiday.

"What're you doing, love?" Sirius asked as he came up behind her, circling her waist tightly.

"Yeah, why haven't you packed yet?" Remus added, dropping his trunk in the doorway of her room.

Hermione looked at the two of them, and let out a breath.

"I have..I have some important things to do over holiday. With Uncle Albus. We'll be staying here for a while." She told them, scratching her cheek..

"But you'll come visit us, right? Or we can come up here. I'm sure Dumbledore will open the floo-"

"No, Sirius. I can't explain it yet, alright? But we won't see each other again until next term. Unless Albus and I get our stuff done early." Hermione sighed, cupping Sirius' cheek in one hand, and reaching towards Remus with the other.

Remus crossed the room, and wrapped his arms around his two mates, holding them closely. He wasn't going to argue or make her tell him anything. Yet, anyways. He had about had it with her secrets.

One time, after quite an orgasm, Remus had seen a glamour flicker on Hermione's skin. Of course, he knew of the large scar across her body. It was from when she first came here. But when the glamour flickered, he had seen so many more littered across her pale skin.

"Explain soon, Hermione. Please." Remus whispered, pressing a kiss to her head.

"You've got to go or you'll miss the train." Hermione whimpered softly. She was not ready to be separated.

The arms around her squeezed tightly. She shared a kiss with both of her boys, and then they were gone.

Hermione felt empty.

It was time to do some horcrux hunting.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

Hermione huffed a breath, "Yes, sir...Or, well, there could be one other place, depending on whether or not certain actions have been taken yet, but I'd rather face inferi than Walburga Black." Hermione crossed her arms, her new dragon hide jacket squeaking slightly.

Dumbledore shot her a sideways grin, and a wink.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road."

The inferi weren't as difficult to deal with since they knew about them. They simply had to keep the room as lit up as possible. Upon walking in, they both casted _Lumos Maxima_. Inferi were terribly afraid of light.

Hermione offered to drink the potion, but Albus wouldn't let her. It was awfully difficult to force a potion down a begging man's throat, but it was over and done with. Hermione tapped Dumbledore's chest a few times whispering a soft " _Lenio",_ and provided him with a canteen of water. She grabbed the locket and apparated the two of them out of there as fast as possible.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

The locket and the diadem sat about twenty feet apart, right outside of Hogwarts Castle. Dumbledore had casted some sort of barrier around them, and was simply waiting for Hermione to begin.

Hermione shook the little ball out of the locket, and held it in her hand. She pushed her magic into the ball and it transformed into the knife.

"In order to open the locket, we have to speak the word 'open' in parseltongue. Unfortunately I'm not confident in my abilities, and I know you can't speak it either. So just bear with me, this may take a while." Hermione told Albus, holding the knife in one hand. She stood a bit away from the locket and did her best to channel Harry.

" _Psshaaa loshe shech-"_

"No, that doesn't sound right. Honestly, Ronald could do it. Come on Hermione." She muttered to herself.

" _Shhhheah lauch chessssss-"_

" _Ssaiah lahhsh sehhs-"_

"Alright, dear, you're going to start offending the snakes." Dumbledore teased her, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Did I really say something bad?" She asked, scratching the back of her neck.

"Not too bad, dear. Continue." He grinned.

" _Shiah lesshessh-"_

The locket clicked open, and it was like the calm before the storm. Everything went quiet.

"Odd, I thought something-"

" _You honestly think you're worth anything? You're too old for us! We don't care about you!"_

" _How could you lie to us, Hermione? We loved you. Now you mean nothing to us. Nothing."_

" _We don't love you anymore. In fact, we never did. You're goblin drool to us."_

"Sirius, I-"

" _No, Hermione. You're not worth it. You should have died a long time ago. You failed us, and you failed Harry."_

"No! I didn't! I won't!"

Hermione sliced downwards as hard as she could, and the locket screamed in agony.

"Hermione! There you are, are you alright, dear?" Dumbledore asked, crouching low next to her.

Hermione nodded, swallowing thickly, "Nothing a bit of chocolate and butterbeer can't fix." She said softly, her voice hoarse.

"I'll destroy this one, and we'll get you those things. I think we'll be okay if we leave this alone for the rest of the summer." Albus told her.

Hermione wanted to decline, and say they needed to continue to search, but she felt drained from just the one. She hadn't been there when Ronald had destroyed it the first time. She had no idea something like that would happen.

There were only three to go, if Hermione was lucky enough. And two of them were within Voldemort's ranks. They could wait. Hermione knew they could.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

A nice, hot bath, and a floo call with her boys was just what she needed. Although, she still felt terribly off about what the horcrux said. She knew it was just reflecting her fears back to her, but it didn't hurt her any less. Guilt was weighing her down. She knew she needed to tell them, but she feared if she told them before they were finished with all of the horcruxes, they would be furious. They wouldn't let her go anymore, or worse, they would say they had to go too. More bodies just meant more people to keep track of, in the end. She couldn't have that.

She _would_ tell them. What was the difference in now, and a year or so from now, though?

Not much, she told herself. Not much.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

Letting up the glamour on her skin was the first step to the truth. She knew that. It would cause a lot of questions from the other students, but she didn't really care. She was mostly scared of how Sirius and Remus would react. They would probably think that she had gotten into a lot of trouble over the summer, but she would tell them the truth. She got them all from a war, and an entirely too rambunctious childhood. She thanked Godric that the boys were so patient with her. They would know the full story one day, and they knew that. She just hoped that opening up to them this way would be enough for now.

The new term was about to start, their last year at Hogwarts. She had never had a seventh year, herself, but she had passed all of her NEWTS and things. Though, she didn't really need any of them. She was apart of The Golden Trio, after all. A job wasn't something hard to come by for her, in her time.

With the new term about to start, Albus agreed to letting her boys come back early. All of them, including Peter, and James. They had a three days to themselves before the professors came back, and a week for the rest of the students. Hermione hoped it was enough time for them to adjust to the new information.

So, there she stood, in Albus's office, all glamours down, awaiting for her boys to floo through from the Potter's Estate.

The first swoosh happened, and Hermione was surprised to see that it was Peter that had came through first, and not Remus or Sirius. She didn't pay much mind to it, and enveloped a very shocked looking Peter into a hug.

Next came James, who pressed his lips together, quickly hiding them with his hand.

"Missed you, 'Mines." He whispered to her as they hugged tightly. Hermione almost thought it was Harry. They had such a similar 'I'm sad but I'm going to pretend that I'm okay' voice.

"Missed you too." Hermione told him, a soft smile on her face as he pulled back.

The floo swooshed once more, and both boys came tumbling out, wide grins on their faces.

Until they saw the state of their beloved.


	16. Valentine's Day Special!

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a Valentine's Day special! This chapter in no way has anything to do with the plot, so feel free to skip it. I'm working on the real next chapter as we speak, since I'm home sick today. I am super sorry that things have been slow on my end, but I've just been really busy!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: Sexual Content**

* * *

 _Of Sin and Smoke Valentine's Day Special._

Hermione hadn't thought much of it. The loving glances, the soft touches. It was totally normal between the three of them. Hell, it was normal for James as well, even though his were more brotherly in a sense, rather than romantic. But still. Hermione hadn't been expecting any of this. After a long study session in the Library, Hermione had gone back to her room with the intentions of a nice, hot bath, and getting into bed until her boys would come snuggle with her.

However, that is not at all what she got.

Upon entering her room, a shower of pink, red, and white confetti sprinkled down on her, getting caught in her hair. She thought it was a prank, before she saw her mates sitting at a candle lit table.

"What's this?" She asked, as she brushed the confetti off of her clothes.

"Just a nice dinner, dear. We'd thought we'd treat you. It is Valentine's Day, afterall." Sirius told her, with a grin on his face.

 _It is?_ Hermione asked herself. Once she went through her mental calendar, she realized that yes, it was indeed Valentine's Day. Hermione hadn't really had a Valentine before. Unless you count Ronald, which she didn't. Not anymore, at least.

Plus all of the hearts floating around and girls acting like they were on crack totally made sense now.

"Well, I forgot to get you both Valentine's presents. Things have been so crazy lately, I-"

"No worries, 'Mione. We weren't expecting anything. Today is for us to pamper you, really." Remus grinned, standing from the table. He took her books and her bag and set them down on her desk, while Sirius lead her over to sit at the table.

"We're going to eat dinner, then you are going to take a bath with us. And we are going to give you massages. You've been working really hard, and we just want to make sure you know that we...care about you." Sirius told her, as he sat her down in a chair.

Both boys sat next to her, and each took turns feeding her different dishes. It was a little embarrassing, Hermione didn't like to feel like a baby. But she was going to humor them, since she did forget to get them presents.

"Oh, is this baked alaska?" Hermione moaned around a mouth full. Baked alaska was her favorite dessert, and she'd only had it one time before.

"Made by yours truly." Remus grinned, swiping some cream off of the corner of her mouth. He stuck his thumb in his mouth to suck it off, and glanced at Sirius.

"I didn't know you could cook." Hermione said, once she had gotten over the taste.

"Only certain dishes. I'm no expert, but I like to help my mom out in the kitchen sometimes." Remus shrugged sheepishly.

"Alright, alright, we get it. Remus is perfect." Sirius pouted.

"So are you." Remus told Sirius, holding up a spoonful of baked alaska to the other male. Sirius ate it, and moaned in turn.

"Alright, enough moaning. Bath time." Remus commanded, standing from his chair. Hermione grabbed the plate of baked alaska as she stood, taking it with her to the bathroom.

Sirius gave Remus a sideways glance. "Trying to win her over with sweets?" Sirius teased.

"Not at all." Remus remarked, giving his mate a chaste kiss.

"Come on!" Hermione yelled from the other room.

"That witch." Sirius shook his head with a playful sigh.

Sirius went into the bathroom while Remus called for a house elf to vanish the table.

Hermione was already naked and running the bath water by the time Sirius had gotten in there.

"I like the expansion." Hermione told him, as she ran her eyes over the extended bathtub. It seemed that they had made it larger to fit all three of them.

"Well I'm not sure we can keep it this way forever, but definitely can make it this way anytime you want to bathe with us." Sirius told her, as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

Hermione took a moment to rake her eyes over Sirius' form. She always appreciated how in shape he was. Quidditch did wonders for the boys body.

"When was the last time we had sex?" Hermione asked bluntly, as she watched Sirius step out of his pants and boxers.

"A couple of weeks." He shrugged, as he stepped up to her. He pulled her into his arms, and Hermione felt breathless at the press of his warm skin against hers. "You've been really busy, love." Sirius reminded her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"It's been too long." She breathed out, her hands trailing softly over his back.

"Agreed." Remus called from the doorway. He picked up Sirius' clothes, and folded them, placing them on the counter. "I swear I pick up after you more than any house elf does." He shook his head, finally moving on to take off his own clothing.

"It's because you love me." Sirius grinned, turning the two of them so he could look at Remus.

"You're not wrong." Remus shook his head, as his socks came off.

That was the first time Hermione had heard the 'L' word between the two of them. She'd never heard them say it, but she figured it must be true.

"It's been way too long since we've see this arse, aye, Remus." Sirius grinned, as he grasped Hermione's cheeks in his hands.

"Hey, no touching of the goods without permission." Hermione told him sternly, smacking at his arms.

Sirius laughed, and rested his arms at his waist once more. "I'm just saying." He told her with the shake of his head.

"Alright, in the tub." Remus told them.

Hermione sort of liked Remus acting more dominant. He was usually the one that listened to Sirius, mostly because he was the more caring of the two. Not to say Sirius didn't care, but Remus was more likely to do something for her without a word, than Sirius was.

The three of them sank into the tub, Sirius sitting behind Hermione, and Remus sitting in front of her. Remus's hands were on her feet, rubbing into the pressure points, while Sirius was rubbing out the knots in her shoulders.

Hermione did her best to keep her moans and groans trapped inside of her, but she wasn't doing too well. The whole thing just felt way too good.

"We need to do this more often." She spoke, as she closed her eyes.

"I'm completely okay with that." Sirius confirmed.

Remus's fingers were massaging her calf muscles, and Sirius's hands were going down her back. She felt like she was in heaven. She had almost fallen asleep. She didn't know how long it had been, but by the time she had opened her eyes once more, her fingers were pruney. Not that she minded it that much. It was just apart of life, becoming a prune.

Hermione hadn't really noticed when things turned a bit more sexual. She was really too caught up in feeling good, that she hadn't automatically noticed that she was _feeling good._ Her back arched against Sirius' chest as his fingers delicately traced circles around her clit, his other hand massaging her breast as she seemed to come back into focus.

"There she is." He whispered into her ear, his teeth nibbling on the lobe.

"We lost you for a bit." Remus mused, his hands now caressing her thighs under the water.

"Sorry." Hermione whispered, her hands clutching at Sirius' thighs as her back arched once more. A moan escaped her lips, and closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Hermione." Remus hummed, leaning over to kiss her lips gently.

Hermione did as she said, and she let out a shaky breath.

Remus kissed down her neck and then sat back, just watching. Hermione locked eyes with him as another moan escaped her lips. She wanted to close her eyes and revel in the feel. She wanted to arch her back and just let Sirius slip inside of her, but she didn't.

She was entranced by Remus' eyes, glowing gold. He licked his lips, and she licked hers in turn. She watched, as he watched Sirius's hands on her body. Her toes curled, and she rutted against Sirius' hand looking for more friction, but Sirius just pulled his hand away, and tutted at her softly.

Her body felt hot, with Remus' eyes, and Sirius' hands on her. She just wanted to be fucked more than anything in that moment. She was usually the one to tease and hold out until they couldn't take it anymore, but this was completely different. She felt the need to just sink down and ride Remus until he was screaming her name, and she, his.

Hermione tugged Sirius' hands away from her body, and stood. She got out of the tub, but didn't bother drying off as she made her way into the bedroom. The two boys were following after her quickly, and Hermione pushed Remus onto the bed as soon as he was in arms length. She sunk down onto his cock, groaning at the stretch. It had been way too long since the last time they had done this.

She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as she rode him, his hands gripping her hips tightly to help her move. The only sounds in the room were the resonating smacks of skin against skin, and her loud moans as he thrusted up into her deeply. She could feel his fingers bruising her hips, but she couldn't care. It would only be a reminder of this night, until they went away. She could feel her orgasm building up inside of her quickly, and she began babbling incoherently as a hand began rubbing at her clit.

She had forgotten about Sirius, in all honesty, until he had began touching her again. Her lips met his in a sloppy kiss as her orgasm crashed over her in waves, and Remus continued pounding into her until his own orgasm hit, releasing his seed inside of her.

Hermione panted, as she rolled off of Remus and into Sirius's arms. She soon found Remus on her other side, the two of them cuddling into her. Once she had caught her breath, she leaned up to kiss Sirius once more.

"Your turn?" She asked, sheepishly, cocking her head to the side.

"If you insist." He told her, waggling his eyebrows.

They hadn't ever taken turns like this before. It was always the three of them together, and not just two of them while one watched. It was a nice change of pace, but Hermione really loved it when they were all together.

Sirius rolled on top of her, and sunk in, burying his face in her neck as he bottomed out. He breathed in her scent deeply, his hands caressing her thighs, and pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist.

Remus watched his mates with a cocked head. He had a great enjoyment of watching his mates please each other, he really did. The whole thing overwhelmed him and he had a yearning to touch himself while watching them when it happened.

However, this was different. Sirius' thrusts were slow and deep. Hermione's face was relaxed, and she was petting his hair. Her lips would only change into a small 'o' as he bottomed out in her. It was an act of love, and not just sex. Remus could see that. He loved it. He loved _them_. He was so lucky to have two mates that cared about each other. He was lucky that they weren't the jealous type, and argued for his attention. No, they seemed to want each other just as much as they wanted him.

Remus stayed in his spot, just watching them. This was a moment for them, and not him. He didn't mind it. He and Sirius made love pretty frequently, unless they _were_ in a hurry, then it was just a quick fuck. Remus hadn't had the chance for something like this with Hermione yet, but he knew his time would come.

Sirius' lips were pressed to Hermione's neck, as he whispered sweet nothings to her. Her hands in his hair felt lovely. Sirius understood now why Remus preferred making love, even if it was a task that took much longer. Of course, Sirius loved anything Remus gave to him, but being able to _show_ the love through slow hip movements felt amazing. He felt amazing.

He could feel Hermione's walls tightening around him, and he groaned into her neck, willing himself to keep the slow pace as she hit her orgasm. The added tightness was all he needed, and he came into her with a low groan, his hips stilling. He held onto her for a few more minutes before giving her a kiss on the head and pulling out, turning to look at Remus with a grin.

"Happy Valentine's Day, guys." Hermione told the both of them with a grin.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


	17. Chapter 16

**First off, I'd like to address something. I have been writing fanfiction (and roleplaying) for about 8 years now. In that time, I have become a much more advanced writer than I used to be. However, that does not mean I am perfect. I'm a college student, who majors in Theatre Performance. Most of my time that isn't spent doing things on stage or to help prepare for shows, I am spending doing work for other classes. I don't have time to go through and edit chapters like I want too. Generally these days, I write them and they go up as is. I have looked for beta readers but anyone I have contacted that was within the qualifications I have, has not responded. My chapter lengths are about an average of 2000 words. This is about all I can give in the current circumstances I am placed it. I'm sorry, I know they're not that long, and I can't update that often, but that's just my life. I don't have time. It sucks, I get it. But I am one person who is doing her best to get an education, have a social life, and be creative. Fanfiction is supposed to be fun. I totally get constructive criticism, and I welcome it. But I'm not trying to write a bestseller, here. I'm just trying to let other people enjoy my ideas. I am no longer changing things as I have in the past because of some people's opinions.**

 **Thank you all so much for your support throughout my crazy ass life.**

 **I love you guys so much *kisses***

 **Please leave a review! It helps keep my spirits up!**

* * *

"What do you mean 'not talking'? Sounds like rubbish to me." Lily scoffed, as she chewed on a buttery scone.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Not talking. Nothing, zilch. Not even a glance." Hermione sighed, her chin propped up in one hand, while she lazily stirred porridge with the other.

"What are they so mad about, anyways? It's not like it's your fault." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Tell them that," Hermione muttered, dropping her spoon into the bowl. This action caused some porridge to splatter over her robes.

"Bloody hell, just can't get a break can you?" James asked as he sat next to Lily. He gave the girl a kiss on the cheek before pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Unfortunately not." Hermione huffed, as she rubbed the porridge off with a nearby napkin.

"They'll come around eventually, Hermione. Just give it a little time." James offered her a sweet smile. Hermione nodded, giving him a short one back.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it, then. Wouldn't want to interrupt a date. Thanks for the chat, Lily. See you soon." Hermione placed a bit of money on the table before grabbing her bag and walking out of the Leaky.

The walk to Madam Primpernelle's was slow. Hermione didn't even want to admit to anyone that she was going into the blasted shop. But she was. She had no other choice. The weight of the war was finally beginning to wear on her. Hermione had found her first gray hair.

It could have been a mixture of stressors over time that had made her pop out her first silver, but she was mostly going to blame it on the war. Hermione may be a bit older than the others, but she wasn't old enough to be growing gray hairs. The thought was merely ghastly. At 21 years old, -or 17 now, if you looked at it from the other's point of view- she was going to sprout silvers. That was not something she wanted anyone to know about. She did not need any 'older woman' jokes, regardless of how right they were.

The bell in the shop sounded like the tinkling of fairy wings. The smell of too many perfumes made her nose itch, and the pink trim made her want to vomit.

"Good day, dear. How can I help you?"

Hermione sized the woman up quickly. Her skin was smooth, except for a beauty mark underneath her left eye. Her hair was platinum blonde and pulled up into a strange hairstyle, but Hermione had to say it really accentuated her cheekbones. It was kind of obvious to Hermione that the woman was older than she looked, but she didn't mind it.

"Good morning, ma'am. I'm looking for some hair potions. Sprouting my first gray's already." Hermione's voice was light and friendly.

"Of course, dear. I think I have just the thing. Come along."

The worker leads her to the back of the shop where various bottles sat upon a large wall shelf. It was strange to see so many different colors at once. But pretty, at least.

"Ah, here we go!" The woman turned to her with a pear shaped bottle that had a purple liquid inside of it. "Massage this into your hair every time you shower for the next week. Should keep those grays away for a few months at the least. At most, a year."

The worker rung up her order, offering her a few other things, to which Hermione declined. The woman placed a few samples into her bag anyways and gave a wink. Hermione thanked her graciously, paid, and left the store.

"There's my girl!"

Hermione was startled when an arm was slung around her shoulders. She almost pushed it off and sent a wandless 'Stupefy' before she caught a glimpse at who was by her side.

She hadn't known his name, but he had a great resemblance to Fred and George, and Hermione knew he must have been one of Molly's or Arthur's siblings.

His brown eyes gazed into hers pleadingly, as he leaned over to very quietly whisper in her ear, disguising it as a cheek kiss. "Play along."

"There you are, darling. I was just about to run over to Zonko's and see if that was where you ran off too." Hermione had absolutely no idea why she was playing along with this, but maybe it was because his eyes reminded her so much of Fred.

"Ah, yes, that is where I was." He grinned down at her. When he looked away from her was when she noticed that there were three girls standing just across from them.

"So she's not fake." One of them hummed.

"She's not even as pretty as us!"

"Hey, don't talk about my lady like that. I appreciate the offer, really, but as you can see I am very much tied." His voice was polite, but actually held a bit of hardness in it.

After a few more harsh words, the girls stomped off, and the man turned to her.

"Thank you, very much." He told her, shooting a wink.

"Don't mention it." She replied, giving him a soft smile.

"Are you from around here? I don't think I've ever seen you before." He asked as he dropped his arm from her shoulder.

"Actually, I just transferred to Hogwarts this semester. But my Uncle runs Hog's Head, so I'm more familiar with Hogsmeade than Diagon Alley." The lie fell through her teeth way too easily. But that was her life now.

"I graduated from Hogwarts last year! I'm in Auror training right now, and my twin is off in Scotland looking for a job with magical creatures." He told her, an excited grin on his face.

"That's...interesting?" It was a question because she still couldn't figure out who he was. However, the twin part totally set her off. It was so weird to have two sets of twins that looked very similar. But she figured that genetics were largely into play, and maybe even family magic.

"Can I buy you a tea or anything? Perhaps butterbeer?" He questioned.

"Tea would be lovely, mister…?" She prompted, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Prewett! Fabian Prewett! So sorry about that, love." He shook her hand softly, with a sheepish grin.

"No worries. Hermione Granger." She bowed her head to him a bit.

"Well then, Miss Granger, may I escort you to Rosa Lee's?" He asked as he held his arm out to her.

"You may."

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that they got angry at you for hiding your scars?"

"That I am, Mister Prewett." Hermione hummed, as she took another sip of her fourth tea.

They had been in Rosie Lee's for a couple of hours now, sharing tea, biscuits, and stories. One thing had led to another and he had asked why she'd had so many scars, which lead to the story of her boys being angry.

"I'm pretty sure it's Fabian by now. You know much more about me than my mother does." He laughed.

Hermione nodded, a soft smile on her face.

"Yes, at first they were all sad and sappy about it. You know, telling me that it didn't matter and I didn't have to hide those kinds of things from them. I was beautiful anyway. You know, normal stuff for significant others to say. And then as the scars got worse, their reactions turned worse. They were angry and demanding to know who did what." She shook her head, pausing for a moment to bite into a biscuit. "They were being really dramatic about it. It's all in my past, and I intend to keep it that way. I don't think they're mad at me, specifically, I just think they're mad because their instincts are telling them they have to protect me when I don't want or need their protection. I've been doing dangerous stuff all of my life, and it's not going to change now that I have two men in my life." She stopped talking again, just letting the information sink in between them.

"What are they? Your boyfriends, or? I mean you called them 'significant others' which sounds more like you've already had a bonding with the two of them." Fabian pointed out.

"Well, I just don't know what to call them. I don't have intentions of being in a relationship at the moment...I mean we are technically dating, but I didn't want the pressures of a label while I'm trying to do other things...Now that I really think about it, I don't see what a label would change. We all spend practically every waking moment together." She sighed.

"Maybe you should all sit down and talk about it? I mean, I'm not good at relationships, but it seems like it might help work some things out. I don't know, it's just an outside opinion." Fabian told her rubbing his chin scruff.

That was probably the biggest difference between Fabian and the twins. He had the capacity to grow facial hair. Hermione liked it...a lot.

"Yes, we'll sit down and talk for five minutes before Sirius decides that everything is cool, and wants to get a leg over." Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Sirius Black?" He asked as he leaned forward a bit in his chair.

"Yes, of course. Is there another Sirius?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that I know of...But you're right, he'll get a leg over. Whether it's you or someone else." He leaned back into his chair once more, sipping on his tea.

"Excuse me?"

"Black is notoriously known for his cheating. Didn't you know that? Lad went through at least half of the Slytherin house last year. And a few 'Puffs." His voice was soft, as if he was expecting the information to hurt her.

It sort of did. Hermione really didn't like the thought of Sirius with anyone else, but she knew how he had been in the future anyways. Just as flirty as he was now. It wasn't that surprising to know he had slept with many people, but the cheating did surprise him.

"You think he's cheating on me?" She asked, looking up at him for clarification.

"I mean, I don't know. I haven't been around the lad since last year. You could have changed him. You and the other part of your triad, whoever he may be. I also never took Sirius for one to be into other guys, but he does really like sex." Fabian shrugged.

"I..see...I've got to go." She stood, grabbing her things.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." He said, standing with her.

"No, no, it's fine. This was lovely, we should do it again sometime. I'll owl you." She gave him a smile, and left the tea shop, apparating before he could follow her.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

"Hermione? I brought you some food. I know you said for the house elfs to drop by, but I wanted to come see how you were doing." James sat a tray of food in front of her on her bed. He sat on the other side of the tray, folding his legs in.

"I'm alright. Thank you." She closed her book and sat it on the bedside table since he was obviously going to stay whether she wanted him to or not.

"It's no problem...They've been asking me how you are, you know? If you're still mad at them." He swallowed loud enough that she heard.

"I wasn't mad at all. I was really upset, but now I'm just confused and don't want to deal with it. If they want to act like children, that's on them." She shrugged, as she dipped a slice of crusty bread into the bowl of soup.

"Just give them more time, they'll come 'round." He told her, giving an awkward smile.

"There's nothing for them to come 'round to, James. They reacted this badly to just seeing my scars, how are they going to be when they find out the whole story? I obviously can't tell them any time soon." She gave a soft sigh as she chewed. She wanted to tell them, she really did. But it was obvious it would only make things worse.

"You've got to tell them, 'Mines." He demanded.

"I will! I just want to wait until after Albus and I are done with our stuff. I can't have them wanting to tag along to make sure I'll be okay. Because I will be perfectly fine without them there." She huffed, keeping her eyes away from him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from Hermione's eating.

"They miss you-"

"It's been a day. They need more time to simmer down, and so do I." She stated plainly. Her food suddenly tasted like cardboard, and she pushed the tray away.

"I'm just ready for this semester to start so we can all get busy and not worry about anything else." She sighed deeply, leaning back against the headboard.

"Me too...me too."


	18. Chapter 17

**So, here is my deal. I've had a lot going on lately with my family (what's new) and it's been putting a real damper on my mood to be creative. I have been way too worried about my family to even get a damn decent paper finished for English class, which flat out sucks. I know, you guys don't care about my sob story, but just know that I really am trying, regardless of everything that is being pitted against me at the current moment.**

 **I've also been diagnosed with some wrist-arm-finger problems, so things are just getting so much sweeter as I'm being practically drugged on the daily to stop from being in pain, along with very much restricted from every-day tasks. So there's also that. Typing isn't easy.**

 **I'm not super happy with this chapter, so I'm sorry.**

 **Have a good one.**

* * *

"I told you something was going on, Remus! Something much bigger than us! And whatever it is, James knows!"

Sirius was pacing back and forth. He and Remus were situated in an empty classroom. It had been two days since they'd come back. Two days since they had last talked to Hermione.

"I mean, you heard James! 'You've got to tell them'. Tell us _what_? And why does he know about it before us? We're her _mates_." His hands slammed onto one of the many desks as he gazed across the room to Remus, who had perched himself on the professor's desk, his ankles crossed.

"And you heard Hermione. She just doesn't want us to worry. Besides, we shouldn't have been spying on them anyways. You know she'd go bonkers if she found that out." Remus sighed. He was being much calmer about the situation than Sirius. Why? He wasn't too sure. Of course, he was worried about Hermione, and he wanted to know what was going on as much as Sirius did. But there was just something telling him that it was better this way.

"She wants us out of her way for whatever she's doing! It's obviously something dangerous, otherwise it wouldn't be a huge deal if we wanted to come along. Seriously, Remus. What are we going to do?" Sirius asked, as he made his way over to Remus. He tugged Remus's legs apart and situated himself between them, his hands lightly resting on the boys things.

"We're going to do absolutely nothing." Remus told him. He rubbed one of Sirius' arms in a comforting manner. "I know it's bloody torture, but you know that the harder we go after it, the more she's going to pull away. Stubborn bird, she is."

Sirius nodded slowly, despite not wanting to agree he had no choice. A part of him knew Remus was right. If they continued to push her, she would just continue to pull away. They just needed to wait for her to come to them. Until that moment, they would just have to give her the space she wanted.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

The rest of the summer holiday passed rather quickly, and before she knew it, Hermione was elbow deep in homework and NEWT's studying. Rather than deal with her problems head on, she was choosing the stubborn route and throwing everything she had into her studies as she had previously. Of course, Sirius and Remus were tiptoeing around her, but she hardly noticed. Her brain was finally in it's right spot-School. No boys, no dangers. Just her, parchment, and a shiteload of books.

At this point, she could hardly remember the last time she had talked to the boys. Of course, they were around each other because they had the same friends, but they just didn't speak. There was something tugging at her heart. She knew it was because she was Remus's mate. She couldn't imagine how much worse it was for the werewolf in question, but she wasn't going to break. It was probably better this way, anyways. Tonks is supposed to be Remus' wife, not Hermione.

Still, with her glamours down, the school was talking. They had all realized that there was a lack of Remus-Sirius-Hermione, and took notice of the scars that were visible. The few on her face, neck, and on the odd occasion that she pushed her sleeves up, her arms. Not to mention that she had taken to studying on the weekends in her comfy clothes, which would sometimes display the top of the jagged scar she had received from Dolohov.

A week passed, and then two. The rumors had stopped, but the silence hadn't. Hermione knew it was better this way. If the three of them were really meant to be together, they would be. It didn't matter if it was now or later. Besides, they would be out of her way for the rest of the horcrux hunting...once she and Dumbledore could figure the general location of the remaining. It wasn't that hard, really, but Hermione was leaving it to her Headmaster for now. He knew all that she did and _he_ didn't have to study.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

"So, what happened?" Fabian asked as he sipped on his hot tea.

Hermione had taken quite a liking to the Prewett boy. She really couldn't help it. He reminded her so much of the twins it was uncanny. Other than James, Fabian was the closest person to her other time...unless you counted Dumbledore and a few of the other professors. Despite everything going on, she had been sneaking away on the weekends to meet the Prewett at Rosa's for tea and biscuits, along with trading stories.

"What d'you mean?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side. They had previously been talking about their families. Hermione had told him what had happened with her parents, although a slightly edited version. She had also mentioned her closer friends being like an adoptive family. Fabian himself had talked a ton about Molly, Gideon, their parents, and little Bill and Charlie Weasley. According to Fabian, Molly had just had Percy and was pregnant once more with the Twins.

"With your boys? You hadn't been speaking very kindly of them before, and now you don't speak of them at all." He pointed out softly, setting his cup back on the saucer.

Hermione looked down into her tea for a moment, before setting her own cup back onto the table. She scratched behind her ear before brushing a loose curl away from her face.

"Well...there's nothing to speak of anymore. We weren't really together in the first place, and now we just don't speak. We're always around each other but...the most that has been said is an occasional 'good morning' or asking for an extra quill or parchment. Honestly, I don't really know what's going on with them anymore but I'm just not going to let it bother me." Her words were true. As much as it twinged something in her, she was doing her best to not let it bother her. She was just trying to live with how things are right now. Before she knew it they would be all together again, or they wouldn't. Hermione wasn't a great believer of Faith, but if there was any god out there, they surely wouldn't dangle soul mates in her face and snatch them away just as quickly.

"Well...would it be inappropriate of me to ask you to accompany me to an event, then? Just as friends, of course. A cousin is getting married and if I show up to another Prewett Family event without a date I'm sure to get shite for the rest of my life." He gave her a friendly grin as he leaned forward in his chair. "Besides, Molly is dying to meet you. Apparently I can't stop talking about you." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Of course, I'd love to come." She didn't know what was compelling her to say yes, other than getting to see Molly. She missed the woman terribly.

"Swell. I'll owl you the details, then. And don't worry about getting a dress, I've got you covered already." He grinned widely as he reached for a biscuit.

"What if I had said no? And how did you get my measurements anyways?" She asked, a teasing grin settling upon her lips.

"Well, dear Hermione, there are such things as resizing dresses, yes? Besides, why would you say no to all of this?" He waggled his eyebrows as he gestured up and down his body with the biscuit.

"You're bonkers."

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

True to his words, Hermione received an owl the next morning at breakfast. Her first thought was to not let Remus or Sirius know anything about it, but then she changed her mind. She wasn't going to flaunt it, but she wasn't going to keep it a secret. The barn owl landed in front of her with soft feet, letter in it's beak rather than tied to it's leg. The Prewett family crest was displayed proudly as a amethyst colored wax seal.

Many eyes were trained on her, including those of her friends. This is the first time Hermione had received an owl during breakfast. Sure, a time or two she had gotten letters from Albus during the night time, or when they were on Christmas Holiday, but never had she gotten anything from anyone other than Albus.

She broke open the wax seal, ignoring the frustrated whispers between Sirius, Remus, and James. Lily was seated to her left, and was leaning against her side, while Mary Macdonald, a Gryffindor seventh year who weaseled her way into Hermione's heart this year, was seated on her right.

"Prewett? What do they want with you?" Mary asked, fingers brushing against the seal.

"Must want a courting contract. Aren't both of the Prewett twins single?" Quipped Marlene McKinnon from Mary's other side.

"That's bloody preposterous. Hermione wouldn't go into any kind of contract...Right, Hermione?" Lily asked.

Hermione laughed a bit, as she finally pulled the letter out. "You are all bonkers. Fabian Prewett is a dear friend of mine. He just invited me to come to a wedding with him is all. No contracts here, promise." She told Lily, giving the other girl a quick pat on the shoulder.

"A wedding? So it _is_ like a date, then?" Marlene asked, grin lighting up her features.

"Of course _not_!" Lily huffed.

"It's not a date, but it could be a precursor to one, right, Hermione?" Mary asked.

"I'd think not." Lily butted in once more.

"Children, children, _please_. It's not a date, nor do I see it as, or plan on it being, a precursor to one. But even if I did, _Lily_ ," Hermione gave the other girl a pointed look, "It wouldn't be your place to tell me no, or anyone else no. Just because there was...something going on with me, Remus, and Sirius, doesn't mean I'm not allowed to take up other boys on their offers. It's not like they're trying too hard to fix anything." Hermione pointed out, a bit irritated with her red-haired friend.

"I know, I know, it's just that...you're completely meant to be with them. I don't want more people to get hurt in the process of you figuring that out." Lily reasoned.

"It's not your job to tell me who I am meant to, or not meant to be with. You don't know the future, Lily. No one does." Hermione huffed irritably. She unfolded the letter and read over its contents, before frowning once more.

"It says he's sent me a package with the dress robes, but I haven't gotten any packages." She looked over the table, just to make sure she hadn't missed it, while Marlene snatched the letter from her hands and began reading it.

Suddenly, an owl came swooping into the room, much later than the others. It dropped a package in front of Hermione, which resulted in the spattering of foods in various directions.

"Bloody hell...gits...mental woman…" Sirius began muttering to himself, as he slopped off excess oatmeal out of his hair.

Hermione did her best to ignore the boy, pressing her lips into a thin line as she pulled the twine away from the package. She lifted the lid, and peered into it, her eyes gazing over the almost purple colored material. Her fingers gently slid over it, reveling in the satin of it.

"Godric...Hermione it's gorgeous!" Mary shouted.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing going on a _date_? What is it? Do you think we can't provide? Poor little exiled teen and half-blood? So what if I was disowned and don't have a penny to my name? So what-"

"Sirius, stop." James demanded, placing a firm hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No, _you_ stop. Stop acting like you have authority over us. Just because Hermione has trusted you with Circe knows what, does _not_ mean that you can boss us around every time we get the slightest bit cross at the woman! She can take care of herself! She doesn't need me, or you, or bloody Remus! Hell, she doesn't need _anyone_! She's made her position _very_ clear." Sirius slammed his palms onto the table as he stood. His eyes shot furiously around the room.

"You! Kingston! Coming to bed tonight, yeah?" He hollered, as he moved over to the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione, in all honesty, didn't know how to feel. Sure, it sucked. The whole thing did. But Hermione has had more than enough childishness in her lifetime. This was it.

"I'm done, Remus. We're not playing games anymore. Once you both grow up, come talk to me." She told the werewolf. She stood, grabbed her things, and promptly strode from the table, ignoring the calls of her friends.


	19. A Little Ranting (Authors Note)

I am definitely _not_ the type of person to just post authors notes without having something else for you guys to read along with it, but I am absolutely _sick_ of this shit. Maybe I'm being sensitive and should just suck it up, but there is a reviewer who I feel absolutely bullied by, and have tried to contact them before to answer any of their concerns about my writings. I never received any sort of response back. Instead, I am met with reviews that feel very malicious, and in complete honesty, I don't know how to get them deleted.

Some of them are helpful, yes, but I still feel they could be somehow stated in a less 'you suck ass at writing' way.

Here's the deal.

For the second (third? fourth?) time I do NOT HAVE A BETA. I do NOT HAVE TIME to sit around and make sure every little detail is in place and matches EXACTLY to how it should. I have so much shit to do in my life, you just don't understand. My fingers don't type as fast as my mind moves, therefore things (more in depth explanations) can get a little out of wack and cut. This is a fault of mine because I don't take time to think about whether or not you all are thinking what I'm thinking. These characters have conversations that never make it to the screen but they are still in my head and therefore are in the story to me. But I don't have time to make sure. I just don't.

I have had a terrible time lately. My life is just like, woah. I need a minute to breathe. I post a new chapter when I find the time, and then I get all of these reviews telling me where I screwed up and I'm just? Like do you just ignore my little notes at the beginning of chapters? They're not just there so I can talk about bullshit. They're there so you can all be INFORMED about things.

I've honestly gotten to the point where I just want to delete the whole damn thing and then it'll never be finished. These things are making it not fun for me anymore. It feels like a obligation rather than something I _want_ to do.

Now, I know a lot of you are really, really supportive of things and I definitely appreciate that and I take your words to my heart, I really, really do. But I am the type of person that absorbs criticisms easier than praises, simply because I question myself all the time anyways.

I AM ONLY GOING TO ADDRESS THIS ISSUE ONE LAST DAMN TIME, OKAY?

LISTEN CLOSELY.

Guest

"I know that witches and wizards age slower than normal humans but how is a 21/22 (depending on what time of year she went back) year old to depict a 16-year-old. You need to give her some de-aging potion. Also, if you think about it, she is probably more like 23/24 with the liberal use of the time-turner in 3rd-year."

Do you know how fucking irritating-

Do you KNOW how-

Oh, my god.

If we look back a few chapters we will see my explanations and my thought process on this subject. My thought process hadn't even CONSIDERED the fact that witches and wizards age slower than humans, but you're absolutely fucking right. So, leave me alone about it. It is my story, I will decide what age Hermione is. No, I'm not giving her de-aging potion. I don't CARE if you think she's too old, and I don't CARE if cougars are not your preference. If you don't like it, suck it the fuck up, or get out.

I'm sorry about how explosive I'm acting, but honest to god I just can't take it anymore. I'm pretty terrified of posting this because I'm afraid of more backlash.

Anyways,

I hope you all have a wonderful day. Unfortunately, chapter 18 is not underway yet simply because I deleted everything I had previously wrote for it when I was really upset. I'm absolutely sorry about that. This week is very busy for me as well, but I will start again when I find time.

If you actually took time to read all of this, thank you so much. I appreciate it, you have no idea.

This authors note will be deleted before the next chapter goes up, because I'm a big baby about numbers and OCD and stuff.


	20. Chapter 18 Part 1

**Before we begin I'd just like to say thank you to _everyone_ who has shown so much support after everything. I see now that this story does matter to a lot of you, and I love that. I just got back from a week long vacation in Alaska/Victoria, b.c. area and I'm completely ready to move on with my life. I've been informed though that if I delete the last chapter you guys wont be able to leave reviews on this one, so the AN is just going to stay there. Furthermore, after this is published I'm going to take some time to reply to some reviews! Thanks so much for all of your love and support!**

 **Anyways.**

 **This is part one of chapter 18. Part two will hopefully be finished up soon!**

* * *

It had been rather loud that night. The thrashing, the screams. It was killing Sirius. Absolutely killing him. The best he could do was throw up a silencing charm over the rest of the dorms, and hope that the sound didn't break through both barriers. It was driving him mad. He just wanted to go in there and hold her, so she knew she was okay. But he couldn't. Not now. Not when he'd made a complete arse of himself in front of the whole Great Hall.

But he knew how Prewett was. He knew the bad intentions of a fellow with a sweet face. He'd had the same intentions up until Hermione showed up. Sure, Remus was his one and only, and has been since he found out. But something had always been missing for the both of them. The closest they'd ever felt to being whole was when they shared women...until Hermione came along. Her just being there made that little missing piece slide right into place. And no, he wasn't talking about his dick in any orifice. It was like...magic.

For the first while, Sirius had honestly wondered if the barmy woman had slipped the both of them love potion. Hell, they didn't know who she was. They only knew that she would easily get out of any type of trouble because of who her uncle was. At this point, Sirius didn't think Dumbledore was her uncle anymore. She must be a spy, or an agent for the Ministry. Something else was going on here. Either way, he was happy she'd been thrusted into their lives.

"James, mate." Sirius whispered, pulling back the curtains of the boys four-poster bed.

Unexpectedly, Sirius was shoved back.

"What the hell, Pads?" James huffed, his head poking out between the curtains.

"Hermione...will you go?" Sirius asked, pressing his lips together.

James nodded slowly, the curtain shutting once more. Sirius could hear some whispering, and he suddenly understood why he had been shoved.

James emerged from the curtains in his sleep pants, Lily slipping out behind him.

"You dirty dogs." Sirius chuckled.

"No, that's definitely you." Lily huffed, as she stomped her way out of the dorm.

"She mad?" Sirius asked.

James nodded, and rubbed his face, before leaving the dorm himself.

"Pads?"

Sirius turned towards Remus's bed, the male's head was poking through the curtains.

"What's goin' on?" Remus asked, sleepily, as he rubbed his eyes.

Sirius opened the curtains a bit, and sat down on the edge of the bed. His hand reached forward to swipe some of Remus' hair out of his face. "Nothing, love. Go back to sleep. James was just sneaking Lily out." The lie fell through his teeth easily. But, he didn't want Remus to worry any. The full moon was coming up soon, the boy needed to rest as much as he could.

"I can tell when you're lying. You only call me 'love' when you want to soften the blow." Remus pointed out.

Sirius sighed, and turned away from Remus, rubbing his face. He tugs his wand from the waistband of his briefs, and gives it a short wave.

The screams were no longer happening, but Sirius figured there was some sort of speaking between James and Hermione. And he knew Remus could hear it, because in a flash his face went from confused and tired, to alert and upset.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'd've gone in there. She'd get more comfort from one of us than James." Remus tells him, brow furrowed.

"She's bloody cross with me right now. And I was trying to get through this _without_ you waking up." Sirius says, chewing on his bottom lip. "Look- Just try to get some rest. 'Mione will be okay. Whatever it is, James' got her. We've got to trust that she knows what she's doing." It had finally hit him. The reality of whatever it was. She didn't want them to know for their safety, which sent too many warning bells off in Sirius' head, but they did have to trust her. Just like she had to trust him.

"You've got to fix things, Pads."

"I know."

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

She was waiting by the floo in Dumbledore's office, all done up. The dress she'd gotten from Fabian was absolutely gorgeous. The bodice was tight, giving her breasts some leverage - and cleavage - to work with, however it was very comfy. The sleeves went down to a three-quarter inch. In the front, the skirt stopped half an inch above her knees, but as it went back, it arched into a gradual train, which was magicked with the inability to get stepped on or caught into anything. Her makeup was simple, and natural, other than the burgundy lip she had painted on. Her hair was half up and curled, almost reminiscent of how it had looked for the Yule Ball, but definitely not the same. To top it all off, she'd shortened the chain of the pendent Albus had given her, making the stone rest just below her clavicle.

Her mind was elsewhere for the moment, mostly on the words she and Sirius had shared just moments before.

" _You got time?" He'd asked her, as she stepped out of her room._

" _Not at the moment. Why, is everything okay? Remus-"_

" _Remus is fine. I just wanted to talk to you, but I suppose we can after you get back...You look lovely, Hermione."_

" _Thank you."_

And that was it. She pondered if he was going to apologize, or maybe he was going to break of things for real...not that there was much to break off, but she still figured he could tell her that they were over for good, no coming back.

The thought made her chest hurt, but she pushed it all away when the floo lit up, and Fabian stepped through.

"Blimey, you sure do clean up well." Fabian teased, as he pulled his wand out to vanish the soot from his dress robes.

"I can say the same about you." She grinned at him, stepping over to pull him into a hug.

Fabian was very quickly becoming one of her best friends. It was silly, to become attached to other people when she really didn't know what the future held, but apparently she really wouldn't be going back to her own time, she was to stay.

But Hermione didn't believe in unchangeable futures. It was still possible for her to go back.

"Well, let's get on with it then, shall we?" He grinned, holding an arm out to her.

Hermione took his arm, and they stepped into the floo.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

"She hasn't woken up in a while. It worries me."

"She's going to be okay. She has to be. If I remember correctly, today's the day she's with Prewett."

Remus turned to look at Sirius, from his seat next to Hermione's bed. His hand was gripping her slack one, just as it did every day. They always came to see her, checking on her every day. They hadn't been there the first time she'd woken from the past, but Remus was damn determined to be there the second time.

"You remember what happened there though, right?"

"Of course I do. Prewett wouldn't shut up about it."

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

They emerged from the fireplace, and with a quick wave of his wand, Fabian had the both of them clean. Classical music, along with the sounds of people chattering filled Hermione's ears. She kept her hand tucked in the crook of his elbow, as they joined the crowd.

"Fabes, mate!"

"Giddy!"

Fabian dropped her hand to hug his brother.

"It's been too long for brothers to not see each other." Gideon told him, as they pulled away, slapping each other's backs.

"Can't help it, this one over here's been taking up my free time on the weekends." Fabian told him, as he pulled Hermione up next to him.

"Ah, so _this_ is the infamous Hermione I've heard all about, pretty lass you are." Gideon gently took one of her hands in his, and bent to kiss it.

"Thank you, Mister Prewett." Hermione told him, a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Please, It's Gideon. Any friend of Fabian's is a sure friend of mine." He told her, grinning.

"Alright, enough flirting, Gid. Where's Molly at?" Fabian asked, looking around the giant room.

"I think she's out in the courtyard. Started to get a little dizzy from all the smells. Got the boys with her, though."

"Perfect."

The three of them headed out of the warm house, Hermione buzzing with excitement, not only to see little Bill, Charlie, and Percy, but to finally be around Molly again. The woman was practically her second mother...or her only mother now, really.

"Unca Fabi!"

The chorus of two young boys filled Hermione's ears as flashes of red hair ran towards the tall Prewett.

"Hello Bill, Charlie." Fabian grinned, as he dropped to one knee so he could hug both of the boys.

"Good to finally see you, Fabian." Molly's warm voice invaded the area as she stepped up, looking larger than a watermelon, with the smallest boy in her arms.

"It's great to see you, Molly." Fabian told her, standing to envelope her, and the youngest Weasley in a hug.

"This is Hermione, Molls. Since Fabian forgot his manners." Gideon smirked from Hermione's side. "Hermione, this is Molly, the two boys are Bill and Charlie, and the little one Molly's holding is Percy." Gideon went through introductions, while Fabian stepped away from his sister rolling his eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Hermione smiled, taking Bill's hand when he reached for hers.

"You're very pretty. Will you be my girlfriend?" Bill asked her, looking up at her with bright eyes.

"Woah there, Fabes. Looks like you've got some competition." Gideon teased.

"I'm very flattered, Bill. But I'm not looking for anything serious right now." Hermione told the young boy, but leaned down to press a small kiss to his cheek.

"That's okay! I can wait!"

Hermione couldn't help the giggles that spewed from her mouth at Bill's words, and she straightened herself up. Fabian came back to her side, and tucked her hand into his arm again.

"Got more introductions to do. We'll be back shortly." Just as Fabian was about to pull her away, Molly reached over and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't be daft. Take the boys and bring us back some drinks. Hermione can meet everyone later." Molly told him.

Hermione grinned at the fire. Molly always had it, it seemed. It comforted her to know.

Fabian and Gideon took off with the three young boys in search for refreshments, while Molly lead Hermione to a bench that overlooked the property. From here they could see the place where the ceremony was being held, along with the little lake at the back. They sat together in silence for a moment.

"What's going on with you and my brother?" Molly asked bluntly.

Hermione always expected bluntness from Molly, but this seemed...different. Molly was lacking the wiseness in her voice that she had in Hermione's time. Which was fine, everyone had some growing up to do.

"We're just friends. I was being serious when I told Bill that I'm not really looking for anything right now." Hermione tells her, feeling a bit unnerved.

"Lad's got stars in his eyes when he looks at ya. Fabian, I mean. Maybe Billy too. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but if you hurt my brother I will hex you into the next century." Molly's voice was lacking venom, but Hermione knew she was being serious.

"I don't plan on hurting anyone." Hermione sighs softly, her bottom lip being worried by her teeth.

Silence stirs around them again, before Molly breaks it once more.

"I'm going to have twins. Two boys. I'm.. on this mission to have a girl, but I'm starting to think it'll never happen. This is going to be five boys, and they usually say after the third you should give up."

Hermione was a bit shocked at the proclamation. She didn't know that Molly really just wanted a girl, but it made sense. They did stop after Ginny was born. Hermione turned to look at Molly, and hesitantly placed her hand over Molly's.

"Don't give up. It may not be next time, but you'll get your little girl. I _promise_." Hermione gave her a small smile.

Molly only smiled back, and the two of them went back to watching the waves.

 **RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS RHS**

After the boys came back, the group of them spent some time joking about and getting to know each other well. Molly seemed much less tense around Hermione, which she appreciated. Little Bill and Charlie were also doing their best to impress Hermione, with little tricks and such.

The ceremony was about to begin, so the lot of them headed to find seats.

However, Hermione hadn't been expecting to know the people getting married.

"You didn't tell me this was Malfoy's wedding." Hermione hissed at Fabian, her cheeks turning red as she tried to not make commotion.

"We're..Weasley's are cousins of the Black's. We're here for Narcissa."

Hermione scowled slightly, and stayed silent through the ceremony...which was quite beautiful if she had to admit it.

Hermione had been to many marriages after the war, but none of them held all of the traditions up like this one did. Some of them were sort of scary, in a weird way, like drinking each other's blood (really, it was only a drop from their fingertips into a goblet of wine). But it was...well, the magic that swirled and sizzled around Lucius and Narcissa was beautiful. It was very obvious they were meant to be together. Hermione just wished that things could be different in the future...and maybe they could.


End file.
